The Angel with a Single Wing
by Aburg76
Summary: It all started when doctor Hollander attempted to create a combination of project-S and Project-Gillian. What will happen to the sole fruit of this project when Genesis stops Hollanders work. Find out what fate has in store for this inheritor of Jenova's Legacy. Rated M for mature themes and content (possible Harem later on)
1. Project M

_One should never deny their own nature you are lucky enough to have two to choose from don't deny either one them, Nor do you have to choose between them either._

* * *

><p>Man's greatest folly is to believe that he is the very centre of the universe. It is also the very hight of his conceit to believe that the universe functions in only one particular way. When faced with facts that contradict his beliefs he will wall himself up in his own fantasies and deny it so that he can maintain some illusion of comfort, despite the evidence looking him in the face. As such man is a very selfish creature stuck forever pursuing his own ends to fulfil his desires and his supposed needs no matter the cost his actions may bring upon himself and those who are around him. To that end Mankind, Humans, Homo Sapiens are truly revolting creatures at times.<p>

However humanity is not without good in it too. Humans possess an immense will to live, a determination that cannot be swayed no matter the given circumstance. In in the face of a hopeless situation certain individuals are capable of displaying immense courage and personal heroism being able to inspire those around them and spur them forward. Mankind has been known to be resourceful given the situation and if they put their mind or minds to it can find a solution to almost any problem. So in short Humans are not without their good points as well they are a mix of both good and bad and can never truly be just one or the other.

Who am I to say such things? I will tell you I am no-one, no-one at all. Now as to my opinion I will leave that to you to decide, thought I care not what conclusion you reach to. However know that only you can decide only you should decide what you choose to believe in. and that you shouldn't need me to tell you that. Only you can change yourself. Is it for the better? One can never know if the path they took was wrong or right unless they take it. This I will and have you and others.

Was this relevant yes it has everything to do with those poor souls you will find out later. Now at this I will leave you to watch the fates unfold. But always remember only you can decide your own fate n-one else can do it for you. Now go your have tarried here to long. Where is here? That is irrelevant now as it is with who I am. Maybe later you will discover the importance of this meeting but that is only if you are able remember it. Now go time is short and time does not wait for anyone.

Underneath the ruins of Benora Doctor Hollander was working ceaselessly working out calculations in front of a human sized test-tube filled with mako-fluid. Every now and again he would make some adjustments on his computer to keep his 'subject' stable. The unfortunate subject of the doctor whose fellow colleague labelled 'a worthless doctor who couldn't even cure a common cold' was a human infant that looked under 6 months old. Protruding from the child's body were several cables attached to several points in its body where the main arteries were. "_yes Hojo, Shinra I'll show all of them_" Hollander thought to himself.

Suddenly doctor Hollander heard footsteps approaching him. Usually he would of disregarded the sound but for some reason he felt on edge. Only when the person entered the room he used as a lab did Hollander know that his fear was well warranted. Standing in the doorway was the former second-in-command of soldier Genesis the seemingly failed product of project-G, Hollanders project.

The former soldier crossed his arms and frowned at the doctor. "well?" he said leaving the unspoken question of '_what are you doing?_' hanging in the air.

"ah Genesis, I presume you are interested in the progress I've made?" Hollander said trying to change the subject.

The frown never left Genesis's face as he answered "yes I am interested". Before Hollander could respond he continued "but I am more fascinated" there was a strain on that last word "in what you are doing here". The former soldier gestured towards the Tube filled with mako holding the infant.

Hollander was visibly sweating "well I was. Well I was trying to make use of the sample that Lazard had acquired" knowing better than to lie to Genesis.

"oh and I presume that you are using that infant as what, a test subject I take it?" The disdain was clear from Genesis's tone.

"well uh, yes given the samples of Jenova's cells I was given I believe I could replicate the process of making Sephiroth to acquire the S-cells you need". Hollander said partially telling the truth.

"Well I would be inclined to agree with what you are doing" Genesis said. "but I think I will disagree this once".

"what are you saying" Hollander almost yelled horrified at the prospect of loosing his _work_.

"well from what I can see on the screens there you have not only injected Jenova's cells into his bloodstream but those of mine and Angeal's as well" Genesis said in a dangerous tone.

"uh well I was not able to get a person who would willingly give an embryo willingly I decided to use some of yours and uh Angeal's cells to make a suitable host." Hollander explained knowing that depending on what he said he would either be leaving or not leaving this room alive.

Genesis his his rage at the prospect well "I see then you will have to forgive me at what I am about to do" he said in a level tone.

"no don't do this think it could no it will give you a cure surely the life of a child that has yet to be born cannot be of that much significance to you" Hollander asked desperately not wanting Genesis to destroy his work.

Genesis smirked at this "I may be a monster but I am only against Shinra those who have died because they followed me did so willingly. As such I will not gain my cure by killing a child"

"you won't kill it!" Hollander breathed out a sigh of relief, at last his _work_ would not be destroyed.

Seeing his reaction Genesis smiled "oh come now you're not getting off the hook that easily" extending his hand Genesis showed Hollander a needle. "no I think you will better find me a cure if you suffer the same ailment as I"

Hollander paled Visibly as several Genesis copies came in and took him away. Turning to the occupant of the test-tube Genesis asked himself "now what to do with you?" he mused to himself "oh wait I think I know just what".

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the goddess materia Genesis held the infant wrapped up in a cloth in his hands. Looking at the sleeping Infants face he said "I pray that the Goddess may grant you her gift too. In a sense we are brothers I guess so maybe she will take you someplace safe? But then again to ponder the nature of her gift is in itself a gift" with that said Genesis laid down the child and walked away not looking back even once. After Genesis had left there was a large influx of the Life-streams activity in that area. When the light caused by the life-stream's influx had died down the infant was nowhere to be seen.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside a local Shrine Mr. and Mrs Hyudou were praying when they suddenly heard the cry of a child. Upon looking for the source since they knew there was no-one else at the shrine at this time of night they found a six month year-old infant crying in the cold. "what do we do?" asked Mr Hyudou evidently confused.<p>

"what do you mean what do we do we just can't leave this poor child here" Mrs Hyudou said "he'll freeze to death". Picking the crying child up in her arms she cradled him whispering that it was okay"

"sweetheart we can't just take him we don't even know who his parents are or if they are nearby"

"what do you mean 'just take him' its obvious he was abandoned what type of parent leaves their child alone in the night like this that too at some remote location. And beside you know how much I wanted children despite the fact that I am barren" Mrs Hyudou stated

Mr Hyudou sighed in defeat knowing he could not win this argument "okay dear okay, We will take him in though what are we going to call him?" he asked defeatedly.

"how about Issei I like that name how about you?"

"Issei Hyudou does have nice wring to it ok I guess we can call him that and take him in but only on two conditions" Mr Hyudou said suddenly firm and stern.

"what are these conditions then?" Mrs Hyudou asked.

Mr Hyudou raise his index finger "One we will have to take care of him properly and wholeheartedly though this really should go without saying but I have said it anyway". Seeing his wife nod in agreement Mr Hyudou raised his middle finger to join his index making the peace sign (just so you know he isn't giving his wife the finger) "two he will not be able to date any girl until he has a part-time job and can afford it".

"okay those are appropriate and acceptable conditions though I have a feeling if you had kids those rules would have been applied anyway" Mrs Hyudou said in a somewhat mischievous tone while smirking.

* * *

><p><em>14 years later<em>

Issei had grown up a quiet and well mannered boy. His grades were always high though he rarely chose to participate in sport activities due to a certain incident when he was younger. At the age of fourteen his parents had to move over-seas for work he asked to be left behind having to move he decided to rent an apartment at a town outside of Tokyo named Kuoh the town had a prestiges school that only the best could enter. Wanting to make his parents proud he without their knowledge he did the entrance exam and passed with flying colours scoring a 99.5% and got offered a place. Though his intelligence was a noticeable feature what attracted more attention were his eyes. The pupil was somewhat slanted like a cat and barely noticeable but the most defining feature of them was that his aquamarine eyes seemed to glow or at least shine.

"My, my Sona it seems that someone has scored higher than you did" a Girl with long red hair and blue eyes stated as she moved a chess-piece across the chessboard.

"who are who talking about Rias?" Sona Asked raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"the new student word is he scored 99.5% in the entrance exams" the now named Rias said smirking impishly.

"Oh I did not know that" Sona stated. "I take it you have met him?"

Rias just shook her head "sadly no according to the girls in his class he is 'cute' though. He seems to keep to himself usually not coming into contact with others. I had Koneko approach him from what she has reported his aura is unfamiliar to her and definitely not human". Seeing that her friend was about to speak Rias held her hand up and said "now I thought he was a potential threat too but from what Koneko told me about his personality it seems he is just shy and does not know how to act around others well" she finished with a smirk.

"so just exactly did his aura feel like then?" Sona asked her curiosity piqued knowing that Rias was not being rash but suspecting that her childhood friend was being deceived if that was possible.

Rias frowned in concentration "Koneko best described it as unfamiliar and somewhat frightening in contrast to his personality she believes he is unaware of it in general. Given that from his history his meek personality is just as constant as his grades".

Sona looked at Rias's face and saw there was something troubling her "what is it that bothers you then Rias?"

"its just that while his parents are real he is real there seems to be no birth-certificate or record inside Japan of his birth. This I find peculiar and quite vexing" Rias answered.

"Is it possible that he was born in another country' Sona suggested.

"No I checked all the other possible and impossible locations he isn't there on any of them"

"Then I believe we should keep an eye on him" Sona stated "for now" she added

"I already have Koneko doing just that but she can't find anything. Either he is that good at covering his tracks or."

"He really does not know" Sona finished frowning. "would you like me to look into it as well?"

Rias thought for a moment before responding "no not a the moment I will let you know if anything does happen".

Sona nodded in agreement trusting that Rias would handle the situation responsibly. "in the meantime checkmate"

* * *

><p>Walking back from school Issei was confused. Why did the girl that sit next to him Koneko constantly stalk him everyday? "<em>ah well I guess if she comes to talk to me at during the lunch-break tomorrow I can ask her about it and why maybe she just lives in the same area. <em>_Yeah probably and most probably she'll take __offence__ and won't talk or come near me again_" he thought to himself. While he was unused to interacting with other people because of _various _reasons Issei did enjoy being in other peoples presence and while he did not mind being alone he would be happy if someone was there with him.

"_why do you want to be with them? why do you want to be like them? You should let lose of those inhibitions and embrace what you are_" a deep male voice spoke inside Issei's head. It had been there ever since he could remember. Mainly a male voice inside his mind berating him for trying to fit in and telling him that he doesn't need anyone. Then sometimes a soft, sweet and gentle female voice was there, though it was worse. This voice suggested that he do certain things, when Issei was younger he accidentally made the mistake of listening to them. The result was that people who were close to Issei got hurt because of him. Ever since that fateful day Issei always tried his best to ignore them.

"uh excuse Issei-kun?" a sweet and innocent voice interrupted him from his musings" the owner of this voice looked like a girl about his age with extremely dark purple hair and an innocent countenance and a genuinely attractive figure not that any of this mattered to Issei in the slightest. "um Hyudou-san?" this stranger asked again. How did she know his name? Who was she? What did she want with him?

Even though she did not look threatening Issei felt something within himself distrust her immediately. Doing his best not to let this show he asked. "who are you?"

At this the girl seemed to act flustered and blushed. Issei realised it was an act "well my name is Yuma I've seen you around and I, I thought I would like to get to know you" the girl who named herself Yuma said.

"_damn she's good_" Issei thought "_a believable enough story an alias not mentioning her acting skills its as if she has practised_". "so Yuma what is it you want with me?" Issei asked in a casual tone.

"well I thought we could get to know each-other and well um you know go out on a date" Yuma said blushing slightly as if she was embarrassed that she was asking him.

"_she plays the part of the flustered school girl well. Don't trust her_" the voice inside his head said.

"_for once you and I are agreeing on something_" Issei thought back. "Uh please explain to me why you are asking me out? Is this some sort of dare or initiation thing?" Issei asked a confused look upon his face. "or is it a prank".

Yuma on her part took on the look of being hurt "what no, why would you say that?" she replied.

"_alright so I know that it is something important because she did not emphasise any of those words more than the others_" Issei thought. "well uh you didn't answer the first part". Issei stated looking a bit embarrassed, he in truth slightly embarrassed by what a passerby would see and the conclusions they would come to, but only slightly.

"Well uh I think that you are a nice person and I would like to get to know you better" Yuma answered.

"_play along for now it could get awkward if you flat out reject her_" the inner voice stated.

"_I really believe that I am going to regret this, immeasurably_" Issei thought to himself. "uh ok um when is fine with you?" Issei asked Yuma a little awkwardly for the words themselves did not feel right on his tongue.

"would you like to go this evening if you are free" Yuma asked her mood brightening.

"uh I guess so, well where do you want to meet and are you bringing anyone along?" Issei asked.

"Would the arcade do for a good start?" Yuma asked enthusiastically.

"well I guess so" Issei said he knew where it was vaguely as he had only passed by it during his weeks here.

"great I'll see you there at 6 then ok I am so looking forward to our date" Yuma said before leaving.

"_alright now I know I shouldn't be going there not after she put the emphasis on the 'so' word_" Issei thought. Before he turned the corner he waited long enough to confirm that Koneko was still following him.

* * *

><p>Issei was dressed in some of his good casual clothes when he arrived at the arcade at 6. Yuma was already waiting there for him. "<em>alright now I know that I am going going to be regretting this<em>" Issei thought. Walking up to Yuma he said "Hi Yuma I hope I didn't keep you wait too long?" He asked making a little reconnaissance by fire.

"oh no I just got here five minutes ago my father dropped me" Yuma stated.

"so what do you want to do first?" Issei asked

Issei and Yuma walked through the park "so did you enjoy yourself?" Issei asked.

"yes thank-you for this wonderful time we spent together. And thank-you even more for this wonderful bracelet that you got me Issei-kun" Yuma answered him cheerily. "Though Issei-kun is there something you could do for me?" She asked as if the world depended upon him saying 'yes'.

"well that I guess depends on if it is possible for me to be able to do it" Issei answered warily.

"could you die for me?" Yuma asked.

Issei frowned and answered but it was not the answer Yuma wanted it was not 'can you please say that again' no what Issei said was "no" then to her surprise he made a break for it. What was even more surprising was that if she didn't do something soon he actually would get away.

Transforming Yuma said in her real voice "you cannot escape from me my dear Issei-kun" throwing aspear of light to impale him.

Issei dodged it. Issei felt Yuma gaining on him. She was boring down on him from above on wings? Now was not the time fro questions they can come later now the was the time for survival. Waiting until the right moment She was almost upon him, Issei then leapt into the air striking her in the chest with his fist. Resulting in a sickening crack as he struck he right in the collar bone.

The being that was Yuma gasped for are as she coughed out blood as she descended with Issei on top of her to the ground at a frightening speed. What she felt when Issei first punched her paled in comparison to what she felt when he crashed her straight on the ground. Coughing up more blood she could only at first manage one word "how?" she said weakly.

Issei loomed over her no longer the gentle and kind child whom she had been lead to believe had been an easy target No when Issei loomed over Yuma it was as if he had grown taller only now did Yuma realise that his eyes were slightly different. Where there was only a small almost unnoticeable shape of his pupils now they where like those of a cat. And when Yuma made eye contact with them she felt a chill go down to her spine as if she was looking death in the face.

"In truth I do not know how or what I am" Issei answered. "but you are going to tell me what you are and what you hoped to achieve by killing me" he added coldly and sharply. The usual gentleness that was in his voice was replaced with razor edge steel that seemed to cut to the bone, metaphorically speaking of course.

"no" she said weakly. She would not yield to a human no less a man.

"I wonder if your opinion would change if I started to break every bone in your body starting with your legs and working my way up from there. Or maybe I should start with these wings perhaps first breaking them and then ripping them out will do, then I guess we can move on to your legs and work our way up from there shall we begin?" Issei asked rather nonchalantly though a hint of menace could be detected in his voice.

Yuma's eyes widened "no not that please no anything but that" she begged.

Issei was sure that if their positions were reversed then he would not be receiving any. "Those who are without mercy have no right to plead for it, I thought you would be made of sterner stuff. Now speak quickly before I decide do what I said just to cause you pain. Lets start with your name shall we then what are you?"

"My name is Raynare" Yuma now identified as Raynare answered. "I am a fallen Angel"

"Quite Ironic isn't it that you were defeated by falling eh?" Issei commented sneering in hate at her.

"I was sent to observe you to see if you had a sacred gear?" Raynare continued.

"I guess that is something powerful and dangerous since you took it upon yourself to kill me when your orders were only to observe." Issei noted. "does that count as insubordination?"

"if you look at it that way on both accounts yes" Raynare said. "what are you?" she asked weakly she was losing a lot of blood and she was barely able to keep conciousness.

"I don't know but I can show you" Issei stated before something dark, vast and twisted sprouted out from his back on his left side, showering Raynare in a rain of black feathers.

The fallen angel's eyes widened when she saw a single black wing extending onto Issei's left half of his back. But what was more shocking was how deformed it was not like her wings that similar to an eagle or a raven. No his was more like someone had twisted the wing of a vulture. "so any ideas?" Issei asked not perturbed by the look of horror on Raynare's face, either that or he just didn't care more likely the latter.

"what are you?" Raynare asked the terror now evident in her voice.

"so you don't know either well this is my first time killing someone I am a little nervous and you were the first girl ever who asked me out on a date. Also on a side note remind me to never go on one again for a first date this was a disaster" Issei joked trying to add some levity to the mood for his sake more than anyone else's then his face hardened and became cold. "But since you were trying to kill me I am sure I will be able to get over it" as he spoke a form of power glowed in his hand.

Panicking for her life Raynare said "No Issei don't I love you please don't do this you'll regret it, I love you please don't kill me you can be bigger than this and walk away and still have me"

Her pleas fell upon deaf ears "if you actually meant anything of what you said I would actually believe you" Issei stated before he destroyed her by burning her to ash. A blank and emotionless Issie Stared as Raynare screamed in the pain caused by her destruction.

After the deed was done Issei turned around and with an elaborate bow addressed his hidden audience. "so Koneko, my sempai's did you enjoy my performance?"


	2. Prices to pay

_The salamander is a sufficiently convincing example that everything which burns is not consumed as the souls in hell are not_- Saint Augustine.

So Koneko my sempais did you enjoy the performance?" Issei said performing an elaborate and theatrical bow to his hidden audience, who in turn thought they were well hidden. Getting no response Issei spoke "Oh come on I know your there. Seriously just come on out will you its not like I'm going to do anything to you" He paused. "well I don't know about that yet so please just come on out I really don't like stalkers. Yeah and I am talking to you Koneko as well as looking at you". Still not getting a response Issei finally said "since you wont come to me I will be nice I'll come to you instead." and he started walking off towards their location.

Now Rias Gremory was somewhat confused the whole ordeal seemed to be very confusing. Origanally when Konko reported that Issei had been approached by someone she decided to take Akeno along with her as well as Koneko to observe. At first it had seemed normal enough until the girl named Yuma revealed herself to be a fallen angel. What was confusing was that Issei when he was asked to die simply responded by saying no. Then with showing a great athletic ability proceeded to run off. Just when Raynare was able to catch up with him Issei had attacked her turning the tables and incapacitating her. What truly confused Rias though was the Single wing Issei had sprouted from his back when he was asked what he was, from that conversation it seemed he was ignorant of what he was and had only learned about the Fallen Angels from Raynare when she told him and now he was walking towards her saying that he knew that she as well as her peerage had been watching him.

Finally deciding to go out and confron him Rias walked into the open Akeno and Koneko following suit quickly after her. "well Issei-kun it seems you caught me she said with a smile"

In response to this Issei frowned "well are you or should I say were you with that girl Rayanre?" evidently people acting friendly with him did not make him feel relaxed more so in this situation than others.

"Well no she is part of another faction" Rias answered.

"another faction? Wait don't tell me I don't want to know all I want to know is why you where following me?" Issei said rather irritably he was evidently tired most probably emotionally from what happened today.

"uh well its mainly because you were of interest to us seeing how you scored higher than the student council president in the entrance exam and all" Rias replied.

"You are not telling me something" Issei responded a dangerous look entering his now cat-like eyes.

Rias knew that Issei's self control was slipping although he did not show it he was angry and hurt most probably in pain as well. Antagonising him now that he was in a dangerous mood was not a good idea. "well when you entered on your first day Koneko told me that you had an unfamiliar aura I had her first observe you and then approach you to gauge if you were a threat?"

"oh I take it then that Koneko did not approach me and get to know me in the interest of becoming friends, more like it was at your behest. I take it as well that you are her boss of sorts and that none of you Koneko and the other sempai over there are not human either?." Issei spoke in a neutral tone.

"well yes" Rias answered.

Issei's frown deepened "on how many accounts then was I right?"

"on all of them" Rias immediately regretted saying that as the look of hurt in Issei's eyes began to deepen and the anger behind them started to burn brighter, dangerously bright in fact.

"well then can you Koneko" Issei said turning to face her "can you please feel free to leave me alone I really dislike people who try to use me or do not tell me the whole truth."

Koneko on her part just nodded but for some reason on the inside she felt not only a pang of guilt but also pang of pain that lanced through her mind at what Issei had just said to her and what it meant. "okay "she said meekly.

"alright onto my next and final question what are you three?" Issei asked.

To this Rias answered "we are devils" she stated it simply seeing no reason to lie. Well no good enough reason that Issei would understand in his state of mind at any rate.

"devils huh" Issei said with a raised eyebrow getting a nod from Rias "well if you don't mind I am going to try to get back home" saying this his single black wing disintegrated causing him to grimace and leaving a hole in the back of his shirt. Issei began to walk off.

"Issei-kun wait" he heard his red-haired sempai call out.

Scowling he turned around to face her "what is it can't you see I'm tired" he said.

"how long did you know?" she asked

"how long did I know what?" Issei responded irritably he needed to get to his apartment soon otherwise the _side_-effect of sprouting his wing and getting rid of it so quickly after sprouting it would kick in. That was something he had only experienced once, needless to say being away from people when it happened was a wise choice.

"how long did you know we where watching you" Rias said

"well since the First day Koneko started to follow me home after school a few weeks ago" Issei answered before he turned around and left hurrying in the direction of his apartment.

"well I have to admit this has brought up more questions than answers" Rias said "I wonder if I should tell Sona?" she thought to herself before she turned and with Koneko and Akeno walked off.

Issei was able to make it back to his apartment just before the side-effects hit him. He had just been able to lock the door when a wave of pain washed over him causing him to collapse. He began to cough up blood and bleed a strange thick black fluid from his body. "dammit this hurts" Issei thought through clenched teeth as his vision started to swim. "maybe it would have been easier if I had let that Raynare girl just kill me" He thought before blackness engulfed him and he lost conciousness.

Sona Sitri was sitting in front of Rias playing one of their regular chess games when she casually asked "so I guess you really know why Issei is not at school?" getting a smile from the child of Gremory.

"unfortunatley so" Rias replied the smile still fixed upon her face.

"well are you going to tell me what happened?" Sona asked knowing that now was not the correct time for them to be playing this sort of game. (just to clarify it is the duel with words, playing chess is fine and appropriate)

"well yes it is just that what happened to hi last noght throws up more questions than answers answers that he does not have" Rias Replied a thoughtful coming across her face.

"what do you mean Rias" Sona asked intrigued by this bit of information.

"well its just last afternoon he was asked out by a girl on a date that night, It turns out that this girl just so happened to be a fallen angel and tied to kill him" Rias said.

Sona frowned "you said tried so does that mean she failed" getting a nod in response she continued "did you do anything to save him from this fallen angel" her voice calm and collected.

Rias shook her head "no he took care of it himself killing her in the process"

Sona was surprised by this and let it show "what do you mean?" she asked.

Rias told he what had transpired yesterday evening "in the end as I said it throws up more questions than it gives answers though I seriously doubt it gives us any information at all other than the fact that until last night he was ignorant of beings like us existing".

"indeed" Sona agreed "I've never even heard of an Angel only having one wing"

"given the fact that he didn't know that a fallen angels were real until last night itself I don't think he is an angel" Rias replied with a sigh evidently she too was confused.

"So do you think we should continue to watch him" Sona asked.

"I'm afraid not" Rias replied "he seemed to know that Koneko had been following him around and when I told him that I was the one who told her to get to know him" Rias sighed "I think he might have taken it a bit hard"

"Taken it hard how from what you've told me he only knows that you are his sempai?"

"Not that I think Issei was hurt because that she only tried to get to know him because I asked her to. From his reaction I believe that he thought that she wanted to be friends with him" Rias answered.

"so this is going to make monitoring him more difficult because he is not going to let anyone we send get close to him if he suspects that you sen them" Sona stated taking a sip of tea. "on another note do you know why he is calling it in sick today, when the school called him up when he was not in class according to the teachers he sounded in a really bad condition"

"I don't know Issei seemed fine physically but somewhat disorientated mentally last night maybe he isn't coping with what happened well" Rias answered.

"well mental or physical I suggest that we go and pay him a visit today or tomorrow just to check up on how he is doing" Sona said placing her teacup down on its plate.

"I guess that would be good" Rias sighed "though I believe the part where he lets us in is going to be difficult".

"So after school we shall pay Issei a visit" Sona said.

"I guess that seeing how Issei-kun is doing is a good choice" Rias agreed "Though I believe it would be easier for us to approach him without the members of our respective peerages".

"why do you say something like that" Sona asked.

"I have a feeling that he may be in a vulnerable state of mind and if we come in force Issei-kun may may feel threatened by us and may lash out most probably due to a misinterpretation" Rias explained.

"I see" sona replied "but I think it would be best to keep them close by in case anything unexpected happens"

Rias smiled "that is one thing I can wholeheartedly agree to. Issei-kun has a habit of doing the unexpected"

Sona nodded "though I must ask, why do you call him Issei-kun?"

Rias smirked impishly "Sona when you meet him I believe you will find out" she giggled.

Issei sighed as he heard the doorbell to his apartment ring. He had just finally been able to clean the mess that he had bled out but unfortunately some of the smell remained. Issei didn't know what that thick black fluid that he bled out was but he could liken its smell to something like a combination between the sweet aroma of a rose and the decaying stink of a corpse, at least that is what he summarised. Weakly he made his way to the door having to lean against the wall for support in several places.

Finally getting to the door and opening it he was greeted with the red haired sempai from yesterday and a black haired girl wearing glasses with pink eyes waiting for him. "_This I think this is the Student council President, no don't tell me she is a devil as well and that she is going to lecture me about not attending class today_" Issei internally groaned to himself. "uh hello Ms student council president, Sempai what can I do for you?" he asked.

"well I can see why you didn't go to class today you look like you have been run over by a truck" Sona stated taking in Issei's appearance. In truth that was being polite Issei looked as if he had been run over by several trucks at least several times and as if he would drop dead at any moment.

"uh thanks I guess" Issei said he really hadn't bothered to look in a mirror as he knew he would have looked terrible "like I said before what can I do for you? What exactly is this about?"

"well you see today Rias informed me of what happened last night" Sona explained

"so what about it?" Issei said rather care-freely as though it didn't matter.

Sona frowned just a tiny bit at his reaction but didn't let it affect her any further "well you see I was told that you had a run-in with a fallen angel last night" before she could continue she was cut off by Issei speaking.

"so I can make the assumption that you are a devil too?" He asked.

"well yes naturally but that is getting off topic I was informed that you not only defeated her but also killed her. Now while this is not a problem I was told that you didn't suffer any physical injuries last night. Then with you not coming to school today I was concerned that you may be suffering mentally from what happened. It is not every day that you kill someone nor is it everyday that the first girl who asked you out on a date tries to kill you on that very same date for a reason you didn't even know" Sona explained.

"ok that all good and all but what is it you really want? Also please don't lie to me I really hate liars" Issei said. It was clearly evident to him that she had not told him everything.

"well yes since you were targeted by the fallen angels in our territory it makes it our responsibility to make sure that you are safe so please do not be too suspicious of us" Sona answered.

Issei sneered at her "please don't give me that while I don't know about you ms student council president I'm pretty sure that sempai over there would have been happy to watch even if I had not been able to handle myself in that situation" Issei snarled the bitterness and mistrust evident in his words.

"don't be like that I am sure that even if Rias had let you die she would have definitely brought you back" Sona said. "_well I'm pretty sure that if he believes that Rias would have let him die this will be truly hard_" she thought.

"seriously is that the best you can come up with bringing people back to life" Issei sneered at her. "well say if it was possible and I believed you what would have been the catch something like that is never free".

"well she would have had to used some evil pieces to revive you so would would be a devil and would serve under Rias as part of her peerage" Sona explained

Issei raised his eyebrow at this "ok so bringing me back equals eternal servitude or something?"

Sona and Rias were slightlt offended bye Isseis take on the though they did their best not to show it "well something like that though it isn't for eternity" Rias corrected.

"well as you can see I'm fine so just leave me alone" Issei said about to close the door when both Sona and Rias noticed something about his appearance. Particularly about his hair in general though.

"what is with your hair? Why is it glinting sliver?" Sona asked.

Issei glared at her. The gaze of his aquamarine eyes now hostile "its none of your business" he snarled.

As he was about to slam the door Sona put her foot in front of it preventing it from closing. "while it may be none of our business something is happening to you and as your sempai's we are concerned."

Issei face twisted into a scowl "I am fine now just leave me alone" he said.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that. I have a feeling that what that is is something important or at least that it related to something important to do with you and also I firmly believe that you are not alright despite your claims to the contrary or otherwise" Sona stated sternly getting a slight giggle from Rias.

Issei snorted not possessing enough energy to argue the point any further "fine then come in make yourselves at home" he said opening the door and proceeding to walk into his apartment and collapse on his couch.

As Sona and Rias entered the main room of his apartment they where greeted with a strange smell "Issei-kun do you know what that smell is?" Rias asked trying not to feel nauseated by it.

"Truth be told I know what it comes from and where the substance that makes this odour comes form but I really don't know what that substance is" Issei answered lying down on the couch.

"well back to the question at hand, why is your hair turning silver" Sona asked.

Issei shrugged "thats a long story and I don't know if you will understand it, hell I don't even understand it"

Sona and Rias ignored Isseis use of the H word because they knew he was not trying to insult them. "well can you at least tell us Issei-kun?" Rias asked sweetly concern and interest was evident in her voice though.

"fine but stop calling me that it creeps me out when someone I don't know calls me that" Issei responded

"I can make you no promises on that" Rias answered.

"fine it all started when I was about ten when I was involved in an accident" Issei said.

"what sort of accident was this then?" Sona asked intrigued.

"a traffic acident" Issei responded with a scowl "do you want me to tell you or are you going to interrupt me"

"my apologies we will save our questions until after you have finished" Sona amended.

"fine as I said Iwas in a traffic accident about 6 years ago. Luckily or so I thought back then I was able to escape with only a few minor cuts a few of my friends on that bus, well they didn't make it. But you see the thing about these cuts was not normal for me at any rate." Issei took a deep breathe remembering what had happened to his friends in the accident was more painful than what had happened to him "what was not normal was that these wounds refused to heal the blood just did not clot. Now I was already in hospital unconscious when this had happened. So I did not until later after they had fixed me up but when I woke up the doctor and my parents were having a discussion to me it was disturbing"

"how was this disturbing Hyudou" Sona asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

Issei gave her a blank look as he sat upright on the couch "disturbing as in the fact that according to the blood test they had done my cells were slowly degrading, killing themselves so to speak apparently at the rate they were going given the fact that it might increase over time I would most probably die before I reached the age of twenty" Issei said getting shocked looks from both Sona and Rias.

"that is indeed disturbing, no I must amend that statement for an eight year-old to hear that about themselves it must have been terrifying. What was that doctor thinking telling you this?" Sona said pity evident in her voice.

Issei laughed it was a hollow sort of sound but it contained some general mirth "no he didn't tell me he told my parents, in fact he told my parents not to tell me until I could understand or preferably not to tell me at all. They all thought that I was still asleep, whats more was when my mother asked if anything could be done the doctor said he had never seen anything like this before in all his years, take it from me that guy looked like he was well into his fourth century and that currently they had no means to work with" he explained laughing a little insanely.

Both Sona and Rias could feel for Issei given his situation it was downright tragic and sad. "so does it have anything to do with why your hair is going silver and does it have anything to do with you sprouting a single wing?" Sona asked trying not to let the fact that she was horrified show.

Issei shrugged "who knows most probably it is given the fact that my cells are killing themselves means something like my hair turning grey is bound to happen. As for the other thing I do not know, I was only able to sprout it after the incident occurred so maybe it is a side effect, I don't know"

"I've heard of a sacred gear that can heal people even our kind" Rias stated.

"again with this sacred gear stuff, ok alright what are you getting that" Issei grumbled.

"well it could possibly heal you, don't you want that" Rias asked.

"no not really if I did get healed I would have to constantly heal myself and I believe that the person you possesses this sacred gear you say may have better things to do" Issei deadpanned.

"So you do not want to heal yourself" Sona asked confused.

"not really no, this is who I am, I cannot change my own DNA even if I wanted to so I think it will be for the best if I don'y try anything rash" Issei stated.

"well I think that is about it I would ask you if you would like to join either of our peerages seeing as you would definitely be an asset but I think you would decline" Sona said.

"you'd be right I rather not lose what little humanity I have if I have any at all no offence" Issei answered

"None taken" Sona replied getting up from the chair she had been sitting on.

"also when do you think you will be able to come back to school?" Rias asked.

Issei snorted as in saying _what is it to you? _Before answering "most probably tomorrow or the day after when my body stops aching and after I am able to get some rest" he answered.

"thank you Issei-kun, oh and one more thing We'd like to ask is what happened to you the price that you pay for the use of your powers?" Rias asked quite curious about it.

Issei grunted "you know sempai for someone who hasn't even told me her name you sure ask a lot of questions"

"wait a minute Issei-kun you don't know my name yet you know Sona's" Rias pouted to Sona's amusement.

"well you haven't made any announcements on the voice over and you haven't stated your name your rank and your job every time you have to tell the school something" Issei said earning a glare from Sona for the barb.

Despite herself Rias couldn't help but smirk about Issei's explanation "well Issei-kun my name is Rias Gremory, I am your sempai and I am the head of the occult research club, can you remember that" she asked with a smile and a little bit of humour that could be found in her voice.

"you do know just telling me your name would have been perfectly fine as well" Issei deadpanned turning his face ever so subtly to regard slash enjoy the glare that Sona was now directing a Rias.

"Well since we have hat settled I guess we will see you in Kuoh academy" Sona said as she began to walk out with Rias "well send someone to check up on you in class to see how you're doing" she finished as she and Rias exited Isseis apartment and closed the door behind them.

After the had left Issei thought to himself "_what a pain in the neck can't they just leave me alone?_"

Then a deep male voice answered him in his head "_why do you tremble in frustration that isn't really there?_"

"can it you sociopath, I don't have time to waste on you today" Issei said out loud as he made his way to his bed as he attempted to get some sleep to relieve himself.

"_you know its true no matter how much you deny it_" the voice countered.

Issei on his part did not respond rather lying down on his bed he let sleep overcome him.

"well, what do you make of Issei-kun Sona?" Rias asked

"I believe he isn't a threat yet there is is always the possibility of him becoming one. So we should try our best to get him on our side to getting him to join either of our peerages would be difficult" Sona answered.

"not that, the other thing remember" Rias said jokingly.

"oh well I can see why you would think he is cute" Sona said nodding in agreement. "I think it would be for the best if we tried to get closer to him despite his fatalism he seems like a nice person"

"I agree" Rias said "though I believe we should try to win his trust first, given the fact that he seems to be a little distrusting of us we may have to work a little harder"


	3. What is precious

_An ambition to save humanity always hides a secret desire to rule it_

* * *

><p>Issei sighed to himself in resignation, this had been the first time he had ever actively disliked attending class. Thought he had never disliked it Issei Hyoudou found that at all times someone was observing him. In general it was a feeling that he did not like. It was if he couldn't get a moments privacy.<p>

"Hyoudou-san?" a male voice asked. Issei turned to the person who spoke to him, a boy who was one year senior to him with blonde hair and blue eye and facial features that were undeniably handsome. His name Issei remembered from some of his female classmates discussions was Yuuto Kiba the so-called Prince of Kuoh academy that had girls fawning over him all the time.

"What can someone like myself do for the price of this academy" Issei asked somewhat sarcastically. He was in a bad mood from being monitored all day he also cold have sworn that someone was keeping an eye on him while he was taking a leek in the males bathroom, talk about an invasion of privacy. So while Issei was not one prone to judging people he was in a bad mood and suspected Yuuto of being sent by Rias or Sona. This he thought because when Koneko had attempted to approach him earlier Issei had given her a hostile glare.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Yuuto asked being polite.

Seeing this Issei was a bit less hostile "where to?" Issei asked.

"I would like you to come with me to the Occult Research Club" Kiba answered. Giving Issei a cheerful smile.

"occult what club? Wait a second were you sent by either Rias-sempai or the Student Council President?" Issei asked the hostility in his voice returning and growing to a dangerous level.

"well yes I was sent by one of them to come fetch you" Yuuto answered feeling somewhat on edge from the hostility that Issei was leaking out in his direction in general.

"which one?" Issei asked his tone becoming colder, harder yet at the same time calmer as well. The hostility was still there but it was not giving off a burning feeling like before instead it was chilling.

"Rias did she is the President of our club after all" Yuuto Kiba.

"is that so?" Issei stated dangerously. "well I am to take it that you are one of _them_ then?"

"One of who?" Kiba asked generally confused by Issei's question.

Seeing this and seeing that it was genuine Issei didn't respond in an irritated fashion "well you know" his voice trailed off "something that is said to originate from hell and has something to do with chess or something like that".

"oh one of those things yes I am Rias's Knight" Yuuto answered because he was sure that no one would hear them.

"this means you're a devil too" Issei said it wasn't a question.

"well yes I am that as well" Yuuto replied.

"say I take it you _became_ one right?" Issei stated more than asked.

"well yes, I guess so" Kiba answered in an upbeat tone.

"would you mind telling me why you became one?" Issei asked.

For the briefest moment Yuuto's face seemed to take on a look that was as if he was reminded of something painful. Seeing this Issei quickly spoke to avoid any discomfort for Yuuto, it was not like he had anything against him only a little distrust for Rias which was not enough to cause someone who was trying to be friendly though possibly forced, pain "if it is painful don't say it devil or not I did not mean to open some cars that have not yet healed" he apologised.

Yuuto sighed and smiled sadly "It is just something I would rather not remember" he admitted.

"what where you forced or something?" Issei asked though not one to judge but believing that something like that was not above what a devil could do, even a humans have done it.

"No" there was no hesitation or deceit in Yuuto's voice "its just the events that led up to it are memories that are difficult to bear and to remember them is quite painful, do you understand?"

"yeah I have my share of those things" Issei answered thinking back to his accident and what had happened to his friends trying his best not to remember the looks upon their faces.

"so will you come with me now?" Yuuto asked him.

Issei shook his head "sorry I really don't want to get involved with someone who admitted that she would let me die" Issei almost spat the words out as if aying it made him feel disgusted. "give me some time and I will come around but for now I think it is best just to leave me alone" looking at Yuuto he continued "but you seem like a decent person so I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt".

Yuuto nodded in thanks "thank-you I will go inform Rias then"

As he turned away Issei spoke to to him although it was again in his dangerous tone. "one more thing can you tell Rias to stop sending Koneko to get near me. I don't like people who make others do what they can do themselves but I also dislike others that do the deed for them".

Yuuto turned around and said "I was not aware that she was still appraoching you Rias had given her specific instructions to wait for a while".

Issei gave him the_ are you serious?_ face before simply stating with a snort "interesting".

A deep masculine voice in his mind spoke "_Interesting indeed_"

* * *

><p>"So Yuuto-san I take it that you were unable to get Issei to come here" Rias said as she saw Yuuto entering alone.<p>

Yuuto for his part sighed before speaking "you know it was would most that Issei likely refuse seeing as he doesn't trust you that much if not at all, from what I take from him the any being associated with the word 'Devi'l is something to be handled with caution and not associated with, but"

"but what?" Rias asked interested in what Yuuto had discovered about Issei, well more about his personality since Issei would not have told any of his secrets to Yuuto without having Yuuto give him something of equal value.

Yuuto shrugged his shoulders before answering her question "this is just a speculation but from the way he spoke it witch may seem open to speculation and misinterpretation I believe that Issei is more being afraid of being alone than anything else. Also from our conversation I believe that he is a person with a kind heart but has something that is constantly pushing him to be the opposite. He also stated that he may come at some other time when he stops mistrusting your motives and goals. Though as I said before these are just my speculations" Yuuto finished.

"hmm that is something we will have to think over" Rias mused.

"Also he said that Koneko was still trying to approach him, I thought you ordered her to keep her distance for some time?" Yuuto spoke interrupting Rias's musings with that piece of information.

"Is that so" Rias stated as all the members of the Occult Research Club turned to face Koneko "tell me why did you approach him Koneko" Rias asked the small white haired yellow eyed girl.

"well I, I really don't know" Koneko answered somewhat embarrassed.

"arah arah does our little Koneko seem to have a crush in Issei-kun?" Akeno teased ker.

Koneko blushed a little "no I am just worrying about him baka" she denied.

"so defensive about it too, It seems our little Koneko really does have a crush on him, not that I can blame her after all Issei-kun is attractive in his own way" Akeno teased her further.

"oh really how so?" someone asked.

"well he does have the air of mystery around that makes you wanthim don't you say, and he is quite adorable and cute to say the least. He is also very interesting." Akeno explained.

There was a chuckle "well I am really flattered that you think of me like that sempai, but I don't even know your name do you think you could tell it to me?" Issei asked her?

Why of course my name is Akeno Himejima Issei-kun" Akeno answered then it hit her "wait Issei-kun" she said with wide eyes staring at him "Issei could how did you get here forget that how did you even get in?" she asked as incredulous as the rest of the Occult Research Club at Issei's sudden appearance.

"well I walked in through the door" Issei answered gesturing to the open door it was open so I didnte knock. Then his face took on an expression of of mock hurt "don't tell me Kiba-san lied to me when he said I was invited to come here?"

"well no" Rias answered "I mean thank-you for coming I need to speak with you"

Issei abruptly stopped joking "well what is it?" he asked.

"well I was hoping you would have changed your mind about joining a peerage" Rias said rather sheepishly, this was something that was to the rest of the Occullt Research Club completely out of character.

"You know it has only been one day since you offered me and I said no, even if I were to change my mind it would take some time" Issei replied somewhat amazed at Rias's behaviour and slightly puzzled. Wait" the realisation dawned on him "you have something important coming up don't you? Something that you need more servants for am I correct?"

Rias nodded a bit embarrassed that she was being easily read "yes that is mainly it".

"pray tell me then what is this event that is so very important to you?" Issei asked somewhat interested.

"well its just" it seemed Rias was embarrassed to speak it "well its just that my engagement is coming up soon and I am to be married" she explained albeit reluctantly.

"so I would joke and say congratulations or that you will be breaking many a boy's heart and that sort of stuff, but I have a feeling that you don't get along with your fiancé?"

"well yes he is vulgar rude and has no respect for women, his peerage is full of girls and he does whatever he pleases with them. Its revolting" Rias explained.

"I assume that he is a very powerful figure given the fact that you are trying o recruit people quite desperately like that girl Aika Kiriyuu you asked today, on an off note what was her answer?" Issie asked somewhat repulsed by what he was hearing about Rias's betrothed and eager to change the subject.

"how do you know about that?" Rias asked.

"Well lets just say that when you are going to ask someone something that is private make sure that you are not where other people have their lunch." Issei answered.

"oh ok" Rias blushed in embarrassment and Akeno stifled a giggle. "by the way she agreed she has become my pawn".

"T_he most deadly piece in the game able to upgrade itself and be moulded into any fashion this is starting to get interesting indeed_" the voice said in the back of Issei's mind. Issei for his part just ignored it.

"Well I guess poor Kiba-san is going to have some problems in the near future" Issei smirked.

Akeno raised on of her eybrows and asked "arah arah what do you mean by that?"

"I'd rather not explain it gives me the urge to hurl" Issei stated giving Akeno a devious smile.

"well getting back to the matter on hand will you Join my peerage even if it is for a brief amount of time just to help me in this situation" She asked Issei.

Issei frowned in thought for a moment to anyone else it I would have seemed as if he was listening to someones advice as they gave it too him. Little did the Occult Research Club members know how close that actually was "_I believe that you should go with it for now_" the voice said "_but you shall ask for payment in return_".

"_not a bad idea_" Issei thought "_there is just on teensy little problem though_"

"_oh do tell me_" was the mocking reply he received.

"_I really don't want or need anything in general_" Issei stated/thought.

"_then just ask for something that is easy for her to give_" was the irritated reply

"_fine I know just what to ask for_" Issei responded.

"well Sempai I don't really know I am not overly fond of doing something for someone I barely know _and_ having to do it for free at the same time for them" Issei answered.

"what is it you want then? Please name it" Rias said

"issei thought for a moment before putting on a serious face and answering "Kul-kuls"

"what is that?" Rias asked wondering what Issei had asked for.

Issei's face did not change still in its serious expressiong "they are" he paused here for dramatic effect. A type of indian sweet I have only tasted once and would really like to try again" as Issei was saying this his face relaxed from its stern and serious features into a mischievous grin.

The Occult Research Club's reactions were magnificent. Rias and Yuuto face-vaulted spectacularly I might add. Akeno was laughing her head off clutching her side and Koneko looked as as though she had been electrocuted. "thats what you want" Kiba asked incredulously"

"hey no need to yell I can hear you perfectly fine even if you're whispering" Issei said.

"but why you know that Buchou would have given you almost anything yet you asked for sweets, why?"

Issei shrugged "I don't see why not asking me to join is perfectly reasonable and me asking for that is perfectly reasonable. What did you think I would ask for something impossible?" Issei half smirked half sneered.

Rias had got up off the floor and dusted her uniform off before speaking "well Issei are you sure that is what you want?" she verified trying to see if he was playing with her.

"I am quite sure" Isse said "why is it hard to believe?"

"well" Rias fumbled to find the correct word "well I thought you would, well that you would ask for something a little more meaningful than some sort of sweets" she finished.

Instantly the playful Issei vanished replaced by the Issei that had killed the fallen Angel Raynare, needless to say that the sudden shift caught everyone else off guard "well you see the only time I had them was when a friend of mine had made some and decided to share some with me" he spoke in a levelled voice.

"what happened to this friend of yours couldn't he or she make them for you again?" Akeno asked interested with Issei's reasoning, logic and Rias's reaction in general.

"Well you see that is not possible she is no longer around" Issei said with a smirk that could have meant many things.

"what happened?" Rias asked somewhat concerned at the implications of Issei's words.

"she died in the accident that I told you and Ms Student council president about" issei said with a smile but the Occult Research Club could definitely tell this was just to cover up his bitterness at recalling the memory.

"i'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" Akeno apologised, feeling a bit guilty.

Issei just waved it off "don't worry about it it was neither here nor there." he said somewhat cheerfully albeit forced at that "I'am quite certain that you had nothing to do with the bus crash. You didn't know so you can't be blamed".

"well I am sorry anyways Issei-kun" Akeno responded

"enough with the" he was about to say 'goddamned' but instead held it back and finished by saying "enough with the apologies already seriously its not like you where the old bastard driving the bus or the really rich whore-son who was driving that expensive car" Getting up he proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Issei-kun wait" Rias called out to him prompting him to stop and turn around. "you haven't signed the contract yet".

"yeah I'll do it when you need me to after all you still have some time left" Issei replied as he walked out.

"well" aKeno started "we got what we wanted didn't we?"

"it seems so" Rias let out a sigh of relief "hopefully now we stand a chance"

"why is Issei hurting?" Koneko asked getting surprised looks from the other members.

"arah arah what makes you think he is in pain?" Akeno asked.

"well it just seems as though Issei-kun is in pain well more pain than usual" Koneko stated.

"so for you he's Issei-kun now is he?" Akeno teased causing Koneko to get a slight blush.

Yuuto interrupted this though "what do you mean in more pain than usual?" he asked.

Koneko shook her head "I don't really know its just that his smiles and most of his other actions seem a bit pantomimed as if for everyone else's benefit, also sometimes I see a look in his eyes that looks like one of silent suffering he also has the faint traces of hair dye for some reason as well".

"buchou do you have any ideas?" Akeno asked Rias

Rias sighed as she knew it would be better to tell her peerage this now than they discover it later on. "well unfortunately I do know." her tone telling you that she wished she really didn't.

"why is it unfortunately Buchou?" Yuuto asked not sure if he would like the answer.

"you know when Sona and I went to visit him?" Rias asked.

"well yes you said to have us on standby in case anything happened". Yuuto answered

"well as you know Sona and I went to visit him, there Sona saw something that was not normal and asked him about it, As it turns out Issei suffers from something called cell degradation" she paused to let the members of her peerage absorb that bit of information before continuing. "because of this he is dying slowly apparently it all started in that accident he talked about earlier."

"is there any way to help" him Yuuto asked he may have only just met Issei a few hours ago but something as horrific as degradation sounded was something he really didn't want to see happen to anyone.

"I don't know Yuuto I seriously don't know, I told him about the twilight healing sacred gear but he seemed uninterested. I believe that he would need frequent if not constant healing from it to live normally." Rias said. "What I do know" she continued "is that it may be linked to his powers. From what Issei-kun said it seems that some of the things he can perform now he couldn't do before the acident, I suspect it is also linked with his wing though I do not want to imagine what the Angels and fallen Angels would do if they found out about it"

"Buchou do you think that he is possibly related to them in some way" Yuuto asked.

Rias shook her head "according to Koneko his aura is completely unrelated and it seems that currently the only thing he has in common with the is a singular wing and a twisted vulture-like looking one at that"

"So buchou" akeno asked what can we do to help him aside from getting him those sweets that he asked for?"

"I don't know perhaps I will have to ask my brother to see if he knows anything about this degradation because I honestly have no clue" Rias answered sadly placing her teacup down "if only we knew more".

* * *

><p>Asia Argento was having a real bad day not only did she get lost on her way to the church but she had also found out that Raynare the one responsible for <em>looking after her<em> had gone missing leaving her at the cruel mercy's of Freed and the other Fallen Angels. Not that she was complaining being declared a heretic and a witch by the Church for healing a devil she had nowhere else to go. As she was worrying about these things she suddenly stumbled and fell over on them pavement.

"Hey you okay there?" she heard a male voice she did not recognise. Meekly trying to get up without looking embarrassed and embarrassing herself further. She was able to sit up seeing her luggage from her suitcase spilled every where on the ground. Looking up at the person who had spoken to her she saw a boy just a bit older than her looking down at her with a concerned expression on his face. His face that was interesting his eyes where an aquamarine colour and looked as if they where slightly slitted. Asia blinked as she realised she had been staring and blushed nervously.

"well are you okay?" he asked again concern evident in his tone.

"I think I will be fine" Asia stuttered unable to talk properly in this situation, it was just so embarrassing.

For his part the stranger seemed oblivious "well do you need help?" he asked.

"uh help with what?" Asia said nervously unsure of what he meant.

"well you know pick up all of your stuff that is , unless you wan to leave it as it is" he answered.

"what no please I mean I would be very grateful to you if you help me" Asia stuttered nervously.

The boy for his part raised an eyebrow before responding "ok" and started to gather her clothes that had been scattered.

He was obliviously picking them up and folding them when she saw him do pick up one of her underwears that had fallen out. "with an embarrassed 'eep' she jumped up and grabbed it 'please don't look at that I'm embarrassed if other people see that side of me".

Surprisingly the boy just shrugged his shoulders before saying "if you want it that way fine" and then he continued to help her put her scattered clothes away neatly.

When they had finished finished Asia said "thank-you mister for your help do you possibly know where the Church is?"

At this the kind stranger answered well yes its over that way if you take the left then head straight down and then take the third right you should be on the correct street then you will have to walk about half a kilometre before you reach it"

At this Asia looked a little embarrassed and asked "uh could you please tell me that again?"

this went on until the Stranger agreed to take her to there himself as they where walking a noise came out from Asia's abdomen and she immediately flushed red. "uh excuse me"

Again that shrug and the empty and sad smile. "no problem if you are hungry then we'll just go to one of the fast food restaurants here" he said gesturing to the shopping centre they were passing.

"But I don't have any money that I can spend "Asia said sheepishly"

HE sighed again and spoke "fine I guess I'll just have to pay for us both don't worry about it"

It took several minutes of reassuring that it was safe to get Asia to go inside so they could eat. "looking at this strager who had been so kind to her she asked "why are you being so kind to me are you like this to everyone?"

That sad smile came across his face it seemed to be the only real expression he would make. "no I usually do my best to avoid other people and places where such things can occur" he answered.

"so why then help me?" Asia asked naively.

"call it what you like a whim or a fancy, mainly it was just because I was in a good mood or to say a more charitable mood and you just so happened to be there" he answered.

As they where walking to the church Asia decided to ask him another question "why is it that your smile is so sad did something happen to hurt you to cause it to no longer be happy?"

Then he looked at her and she saw something something akin to sorrow grief and self-loathing "I really don't wish to talk about it?"

As they reached the Church she asked him something that caught him off guard "will you be my friend?"

HE looked conflicted happy, sad, scared and a whole lot of other emotions for a moment before he answered. "you sure you really want to be my friend"

"yes I am sure of it you are a nice person and I believe that you are kind no matter what you say"

HE sighed defeated "fine okay" he said as he patted her on the back as he left.

"wait I didn't get to ask you what your name is I didn't even tell you mine" she said.

"me well my name is Issei Hyoudou Issei said as he resumed walking away.

"mines Asia Argento" she said feeling the unfamiliar feeling of courage blossom in her chest "lets meet together some time later okay"

Issei nodded at her before he continued walking. Finally she had done it Asia congratulated herself finally for the first time she had made a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>and cut thanks to all of you who favourited and followed this please review this if you have any advice you would like to add<strong>

**Also please read and review some of my other works thanks**


	4. The calm the hides a storm

**Here it is Chapter 4 thanks ace of spades for the ideas and thank you all for the views and feedback this has got to be the story with the most favourites and follows that I have written thanks for all the support I hope you continue to support me throughout.**

* * *

><p><em>All that awaits you is a sombre morrow, no matter where the winds may blow<em>- Loveless Act three

* * *

><p>Issei's good mood came to and abrupt end when he heard a familiar voice spoke to him "<em>it seems that you have made a new friend. Maybe she will not suffer the same cruel fate as all of those who have gotten close to you or tried<em>" it said in an amused tone that made Issei grind his teeth in anger. He decided to try to ignore it."_even though you deny it, you know it is true only those like us __inheritors of mothers memetic__ capable __are __of the reunion out-siders have no place_" it continued much to Issei's dismay. "_The_ _light does not suit you like me you should stay in the darkness_"

"_oh and how do you know this exactly_" Issei thought irritably.

"_Maybe because I already know with prior my knowledge, maybe its because I am you, or maybe you yourself deep down on a sub-concious level know of the reunion_" was the voices cryptic answer.

"_what on earth do could you possibly mean_?" Issei asked slash thought confused.

"_do not deny it for a long time you have felt the 'pull', the need to find another like yourself, the need not to be alone_" the voice answered. "_you cannot deny what is in your own nature no matter how hard you try_".

* * *

><p>Issei hated it when the 'voice' was right. Thinking back on it he remembered all the times he thought it would have been easier just to respond with violence to a situation. How hard it was for him to control the destructive urges he craved, and how much it had made him hate himself more than anything else just so that he wouldn't hate other as much as he would have otherwise. In truth no matter how hard he tried Issei was forever unable to be a the 'good' person he wanted to be. For within his kind demeanour was something that he had locked up away disgusted by it, it was something violent and cruel. Then there was the desire to find out if there were any others like him. Issei always told himself that this was just something he did so he wouldn't have to be alone. Yet this voice in his head which Issei highly doubted was his thoughts always alluded to a darker purpose.<p>

"_see even you __yourself__ cannot deny that I am right __or do you secretly wish it was so_" the voice taunted him.

A few days later Issei on his way home heard (with his enhanced hearing) a suspicious noise coming from one of the houses nearby. Deciding it was a way to kill the time Issei decided to investigates. Upon getting closer he also began to smell something (this is also with his enhance smell) familiar, it was the smell of blood. What he saw however would have appalled him if he was a normal person. A white haired man with an insane expression on his face, dressed in priest clothes was mutilating dead bodies.

"_how pointless_" the voice inside his head remarked obviously unimpressed.

"Excuse me what exactly are you doing to those corpses?" Issei asked an unreadable expression upon his face.

The man turned around and said "oh goody another one" he then swung his arm with the knife at his target like a madman, only to have it caught in a firm grip by said target. A surprised expression registering on the killers face as this wasn't supposed to happen.

"I wont ask again" Issei answered a dangerous tone creeping into the edges of his voice as he the grip he had on this madman's hand tight and firm, just enough to restrain but not enough to hurt yet.

"who do you think you are I am an exorcist you miserable brat now hurry up and die you filthy devil" the man spat the words out at him while he was also taking a swing with his free arm. Though the hit connected it felt as though he had just punched a cement wall his hissing ing pain increased to yelling as Issei tightened the grip he had on his arm albeit in a slow manner.

"you sure don't look like an exorcist or any type of priest for that matter you part of some really sick and twisted but new religion, spreading the words of your faith through terror and cruelty?" Issei responded. Slowly tightening the grip on the exorcists arm so that the madman could feel hi bones begin to splinter and break.

"what makes you say that you filthy devil?" the exorcist hissed through clenched teeth..

"I guess you really are a shallow person, you call everything that is new to you a devil even if it isn't one" Issei commented "oh and to answer your question lets just say you're depraved, demented, murderous, hateful, violent, a lunatic, unforgiving, also you have a smile and a laugh not to mention the way you speak screams rapist and child molester also the face doesn't help in that regard"

The exorcist was seething in rage "why you brat I will kill you then I will kill your parents siblings and anyone and everyone you have ever cared" he didn't get to say anymore as Issei broke his arm in the exorcists arm in his grip and the proceeded to let go of it then grab onto the exorcist throat and began to squeeze it strangling him.

"Here I was looking around to see what was causing such a commotion and you attack me without provocation, here I was asking you for answers and you call me a devil. Here I asked what you were and you proclaimed yourself a priest, here I was when I told you why you couldn't be one and you threaten my family." Issei said an icy edge creeping into his tone and a steely resolve forming in his aquamarine eyes. "Now here is where _you_ die for what you have done the present sins and the past sins you have committed withstanding" Issei finished as he effortlessly crushed the exorcist's throat.

The body went into a violent spasm for a few moments before it stooped moving entirely. Unceremoniously discarding the mad exorcists body then crushing its head with his foot it Issei turned around to the source of footsteps. The person who turned out to be their source was the last person he'd have been excepting. Staring in shock at him from the other sided of the room was that girl he had helped and who had asked to be his friend Asia Argento.

Asia on her part stared in horror at what she was seeing she was used to Freed's (thats the exorcists name I think) murderous tendencies but she never would have imagined Issei having anything to do with him. "uh Issei-kun" she said rather nervously trying to not sound terrified(but failing anyways) what are you doing here?"

To this Issei smirked before answering "I could ask you the same question Asia-_chan_" adding a strain on the last bit.

"well I um father freed told me to, uh plant the?" Asia was answering nervously unsure of what to say in this situation but was to her relief prevented from answering due to being interrupted for the moment by Issei.

"Is this Freed the man who was supposed to be in this room?" Issei asked before continuing. "the same man who killed these people" then finally asking though it was more like a statement "the man who I just killed?".

Asia hesitated before answering still somewhat nervous due to the dead bodies (now including Freed's corpse) "I think so" she answered meekly somewhat frightened. "what are you doing here Isssei-kun?" she asked.

"well I was walking on my way home when I I heard some unusual noises coming from this direction" he deliberately left out being able to smell the blood. "when I entered I see a man wearing priest garbs then stabbing the corpses, then when I try to ask him something he tries to kill me and call's me a devil. Since he refused to cooperate and continuously attempted to cut my thread" here he smiled and had a soft laugh "well I saw fit to ensure my continued existence among the land of the living and I guess I decided to cut his thread instead" Issei explained nonchalantly as if the subject didn't bother him in the slightest.

Asia looked at him with a worried etched across her features. "oh no Issei-kun" there was desperation in her voice "you shouldn't have done that, they will notice, now they will come after you" Asia said sounding genuinely terrified.

"what are you talking about I thought you know you would ask why I killed someone why there are dead bodies if I killed them or you know the typical thing run away calling me a monster or something like that?" Issei said confused at he reaction.

"_someone is coming be on your guard_" the voice in Issei's head informed.

Instinctively an overly long katana thats metal colour wars crimson materialised in Issei's hand. If his 'inner voice' saw fit to actually inform him it meant that this newcomer would be having hostile intentions. He didn't wait long appearing in a swirl of black feathers stood was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench-coat like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench-coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

Issei sighed internally before speaking "What is with it with you fallen angels and revealing attire?" he asked before continuing "well at least you don't dress like a strip dancer like that Raynare whore". He mused.

The fallen Angel for her part frowned at what he said before asking in stern voice "who are you to mock our kind human?"

Issei performed an elaborate and mocking bow for her. "I think I am Issei Hyuodou nothing more nothing less. Who are you?"

The fallen Angel sneered at him "who are you to ask me my name, but since you did show respect though it was only mocking I'll guess I will answer it I am the fallen Angle Kalawarner" she answered spreading her wings out in response" then the realisation hit her "wait you are Issei Hyoudou? How are you alive? Raynare was suppose to _deal with you_" She exclaimed.

Issei chuckled in response "take a guess" he offered no more information.

"you miserable Human" Kalawarner snarled momentarily loosing her composure before regaining it. "very well we will deal with you later" she said before she took hold of Asia and disappeared with her.

"I wonder what they are going do with a kind hearted girl like Asia?" Issei thought before he amended that "no most probably it is something bad I think and I believe that I should not let that happen"

"_playing the hero are we_" the voice chuckled apparently humoured.

"_yeah_" Issei did a combination between a sneer and a smirk "_either get on board or get out of the way_"

"_don't mind me I'm happy to play along_" it responded.

Issei dismissed the katana that he held and walked out onto the street recognising the prescience of Koneko deliberately vanishing as he looked in her direction. "_maybe the might come and help me?_" he thought.

"_maybe they won't_" the voice countered "_it is not like you need them_".

"_I may be strong but I am not invincible_" Issei stated as he left.

* * *

><p>"so you think that he is going to go after a group of fallen angels" Rias asked concerned.<p>

"Yes" Koneko answered in her usual monotone albeit with a look of worry in her eyes.

"arah arah what was our adorable little Koneko doing in such a dangerous place" Akeno teased "I thought you were told that it was no longer required to keep tabs on him? So why where you following him were you by chance perhaps, oh no it couldn't be" Akeno exclaimed in mock shock. "Buchou it seems our little Koneko-chan had fallen for our Issei-kun we can't have that can we?"

"Akeno" Rias said "while you may find it amusing to tease Koneko about her 'crush' we still have a possibility of it being a difficult situation. More importantly he may need our help" Rias stated. "also on a side note you have already talked about this now is not the time to be playing games with the other members of my peerage" Rias said firmly.

"I don't think he believes we would be able to help him" Yuuto said.

"why would he think like that Yuuto-kun?" Rias asked her knight curious.

"well I "Yuuto got flustered well more embarrassed "well Aika Kiriyuu and myself may have given him some reasons to doubt the Occult Research Clubs efficiency" he finished looking more embarrassed and ashamed.

"arah arah what happened then?" Akeno asked more interested in what was capable of making Yuuto both embarrassed and ashamed.

Yuuto said "it was a few days ago when Kiriyuu was trying to practice her _hobby _on me"

"That pervert, poor Yuuto what happened" Koneko stated.

If anything thing this seemed to make Yuuto more embarrassed. "well she was chasing me around school that day and well we kind of ran into Issei-san, literally" Yuuto paused and took in a breath before continuing "when I tried to get up I reached for the closest thin the turned out to be his crotch, luckily there was no one else there at the time". He tried to lose it but Akeno had already lost it and was laughing a bit hysterically while Rias was giggling at the thought"

"well then Kiriyuu spouted something like how supprised she was and then spouted out a number" Kiba then blushed equally embarres and ashamed the laughter and giggling did nothing to help "then she said something about me having good eyes and that it was a good spotting. Hyoudou-san for his part tglared at her with killing intent I seriously believed for a moment he would give into some sort of urge and kill her for staring at his crotch." another round of laughter and giggles. "well he didn't instead he told her in a very uncourteous and a very blunt manner that he _would_ kill her if she pulled something like this again. Then he looked at me and gave a smile of doom while saying that if I wanted to swing that way I could find someone else to be my partner as he had no interest". Kiba finished explaining ashamed, sickened and embarrassed in equal measure.

After the laughter died down Rias spoke "while that was very hilarious and embarassing Yuuto-san we still should try to go and help him. Koneko do you have any idea where he could be?" Rias asked.

"I believe that he might go to the church to search for them" Koneko stated.

"that would be a good place to hide in a devils territory" Rias agreed "all right then lets go" she declared.

* * *

><p>A group of men like the exorcists before greeted Issei as he walked towards the entrance of the church. "well I didn't knw you guys were throwing a welcoming party for me" Issei joked his tone cold and devoid of emotion.<p>

"We where told that an insignificant may try to hinder the ritual" one of them answered.

"thanks for confirming my suspicions" Issei responded as he started to walk dangerously towards them "blades made out of light can you be any more cliched?" he taunted "after all since you must be excommunicated I believe you should not be wielding them".

"We were also told that you were the one that killed our brother Freed" another exorcist hissed.

"If you really miss him that much then why don't I help you join him" Issei answered his ridiculously long blade materialising in his left arm while he leapt into the rogue exorcist's ranks.

For the exorcists this mockery was the final nail in the coffin "kill him" one of them cried but by then it was already too late.

Issei swung his Masamune with expert skill slaying them in scores, every attack that was thrown at him he parried and gave a punishing counter (that usually if not always in this instance killed the recipient). Soon he was standing among the corpses of his recently slain foes a blank expression on his face.

"well, well looks like we have a feisty one here don't we Dohnaseek?" a new voice asked.

"don't take him lightly Mittelt" another voice responded. Turning to the source Issei beheld a girl that looked younger than him dressed in sort gothic attire with blond hair and blue eyes. Next to here was a man with with dark grey hair, a beard, blue eyes, a trench coat and a hat to match. Most notably of all of the twos features were their wings.

"whatever its not like the he will be a challenge" the fallen Angel that he presumed was called Mittelt answered.

"you are forgetting that he was the one who supposedly killed Raynare" Dohnaseek countered.

**Play kana BOOM's Silhouette**

By this point Issei had leapt to their location on top of the church and had begun attacking them. The one named Dohnaseek to his credit was more prepared and leapt back into the air. Mittelt was not so lucky and as she leapt back sported a cut to her visage.

"why you ignorant worm" she snarled. "I will kill you" she roared in hatred summoning a pink spear made out of light to throw at Issei that he just slashed through when she threw it.

Issei did the same thing for Dohnaseek when he threw his blue light spear at him. Issei then looked between the to fallen Angels and decided to witch to attack. Then leaping at an impossible speed he peirced the fallen agnel named Mittelt's chest. Eliciting a what could be called a scream when one has no are in their lungs a look of horror and dismay upon the fallen angel's face.

Then using her as a brace he bounded of her for Masamune in his hand as he propelled himself up like a torpedo breaking the sound barrier towards Dohnaseek. The fallen angel attempted to get away from him but was unable to escape the range of Issei's Masamune getting cut in half a look of extreme pain etched across his features.

Controlling his mass so that he slowed his assent Issei fell back towards the church and landed creating a mini crater before he dusted himself off and began walking into the church.

**End Kana BOOM's Silhouette**

As issei entered the church he took note of how dark it was and how devoid it was of any symbols of fate. Then he saw it a cross shaped contraption that Asia was linked up to a green light being drained from her. Abruptly the light ended and Asia's head hung low. Issei realised that she had just died his grip on his crimson Masamune the only thing you could tell about his change of moods as it tightened slightly.

"so you did arrive to try and save her" the fallen Angel named Kalawarner stated before sneering. "but as you can see our knight in shining armour you are to late" she mocked.

What she was saying trailed off as the voice inside Issei's mind spoke louder than before "_she took something away from you take everything away from he_r" it suggested "_my dear little brother it doesn't matter remove her from all existence_" and for the second time in his life instead of just listening to the voice Issei gave in to it.

"and I will finally be loved" Kalawarner finished looking up at the ceiling then sensing an unknown presence she looked at the place where Issei was supposed to be and she saw darkness cloaking him. What was revealed from the darkness was a figure to tall and too broad to be Issei. It stood in some strange black clothes that showed off its chest and long pure white hair that fell below its waist it appeared to be male. "_well this person seems to have a desirable figure if nothing else_" Kalawarner thought.

The figure made eye contact with her his slitted aquamarine eyes searing into her brown ones. Then he spoke "you do this all because of love? You are more shallow than I expected, doing all of this just so that you could be loved and so that you may be of more use to your superiors? what a worthless puppet you are" it stated in a deep masculine voice.

"who are you?" Kalawarner demanded insulted beyond measure at this new figures gall.

The figure paid her no heed and simply vanished appearing in front of her Kala warner realised she had been pierced with his blade (simmilar to the way cloud was in advent children complete) "since it is love that you desire the most I will take the pleasure of ensuring that you never receive that love" the figure stated as he sprouted a wing that was black on his right side, he then threw Kalawarner up using his Masamune and flew up after her once again using his sword to pierce her and throw her down.

As she was crashing into the ground Kalawarner heard him saying something "descend heartless Angel" as he rocketed past her slicing her in half while she was still in mid-air. Kalawarner's body evaporated the instant that happened.

Now with the Fallen Angel dealt with the figure walked over to where Asias body was "I am tempted to leave you dead but you will be of more use alive" It stated. Just then the Occult Research club bursted in.

"wheres Issei who are you" Kiba demanded his sword raised at the figure.

The figure chuckled at him "He's right here he said pointing at his chest as for the other question since I have not told him I will refuse to tell you" he answered with amusement in his voice.

"Be careful" warned Koneko "his aura is similar to Issei's yet more potent, dark and malevolent"

"what are you doing" Kiba asked still with his sword raised as the figure seemed to place Asia's body on one of the church benches "she's dead what are you going to do with her?"

The figure seemed to smile and when he replied "watch" was all he said. Then the figure raised his free arm and a light shone from it, also a green light shone from where Kalawarner had been killed. First the Green light when and settled back into Asia's body then did the light from the mysterious figures hand and shine brighter and Asia's eyes glowed in response. When the light died down to Kiba Koneko, Akeno and Rias where shocked to she that she was breathing again.

"what did you do?" Rias asked in wonderment at what had just transpired. "you brought her back from the dead"

"yes" figure responded clearly not interested as if it was completely normal.

"how" Akeno and Kiba asked both shocked and interested.

"I feel no inclination to tell you" was the figures response. "take good care of my little brother, if isn't in good condition for the reunion there will be consequences" it stated before it wrapped itself up in one wing and disintegrated? The figure that emerged from that was undeniably Issei except he had white hair and it appeared that his skin was slightly paler.

"uh hey guys do you think it would be possible to help me get her" he gestured to Asia's sleeping form "somewhere safe" he finished before collapsing.

"buchou what just happened" Aleno asked.

"I don't know Akeno" Rias asnwered "I honestly don't know"

* * *

><p><strong>And cut thanks ace of spades for the ideas they really help and give me something to work on. <strong>

**On another note for those of you final fantasy fans I combined the Heartless Angel Spell with the Heartless Needle attack check it up from crisis core I thought it would look cooler that way.**

**Please read and review I am open to suggestions as long as they are good ones I also look forward to writing the next chapter see you again**


	5. Phoenex Vs Heartless Angel

**Here is the fifth Chapter look forward to some Riser bashing that will be continued in Chapters Six and seven hopefully**

* * *

><p><em>I pity you, you just don't get it at all, there is nothing that I don't cherish- <em>Cloud Strife to Sephiroth in Advent Children

* * *

><p>"So I take it you have managed to get Issei to join your peerage Rias?" Sona asked moving a chess piece across the board.<p>

"Yes" Rias admitted "though he said he would only be apart of it until my problem with Riser is cleared".

"so after that getting him to join a peerage is fair game?" Sona Questioned.

"unfortunately, I wish that he would stay but I believe the only reason he even agreed to temporally join my peerage was so that I didn't have to marry Riser" Rias explained with a sad sigh. "sometimes I just can't figure him out it is like he is more than one person usually we see his shy and meek side the one that likes to keep to himself and read literature, then we discovered that he is not only powerful but can also be cunning and ruthless this side I think is the more dominant side. Then every now and again in some of his actions I can see a chivalrous side to him as well, In short Issei Hyoudou is a very confusing person." Rias sadly stated before smiling mischievously "But then again he wouldn't be Issei if he was normal."

"Indeed so" Sona said giving a slight nod in agreement. "so what happened in the church with the fallen last night? was he really able to return a sacred gear that was stolen? Was Issei really able to bring someone back from the dead?" Sona asked curious, concerned and worried at the implications of such a thing occurring.

"Issei didn't do it himself so to speak" Rias answered.

"what do you mean? Did he have some outside sort of help or did you help him?"

"well when my peerage arrived all the exorcists and fallen angels had been killed. When we entered the chapel we where greeted with the image of a man with long white hair, a very incredible build and two traits that he shared in common with Issei that were visible to the naked eye" Rias said recalling what had happened "these two traits where that he too had the same coloured eyes that also where slit like a cats but also he too had a single wing though it was on the wrong side.

"the wing was one the wrong side what do you mean?" Sona asked.

"it means exactly what I said, do you remember how before I said when Issei sprouted his wing it was on the left side of his body well this unknown person's wing was on the right" Rias explained.

"I see I think I understand now" Sona said. "I just needed to clarify"

"well its like I said when we got there he offered us no information on who he was just somehow gave Asia back her Sacred Gear before he revived her. Then he something about taking care of Issei for something he called 'the reunion' on a side note do you think we should inform the Maou? He does seem to have plans and given what Koneko said about him I doubt that hey are good."

"so then, what did Koneko have to say about him Rias?"

Rias sighed as if she was worried as though she had gotten into an ordeal that was too large for her to handle. "Koneko said while his is aura is similar to Issei's in most senses there are some differences".

"differences? What are these differences then?" Sona asked intrigued and concerned for her friend in equal measure.

"well according to Koneko his aura is much larger, it is also more dark and malevolent and while Issei's has while it can be terrifying there is also a gentleness in there if one looks deep enough. This person seemed to lack that and according to Koneko his aura had an edge of madness to it" Rias explained. "so as one such as yourself can see after hearing this from Koneko I was greatly disturbed".

"do you believe that he is a threat then? He most certainly sounds like one"

"In truth I literally felt that he was a threat his presence is intimidating and yet awe inspiring and alluring at the same time."

"So where is Issei now? I heard he called in sick today" Sona asked.

"Well as I was saying after this mysterious being said those cryptic words he wrapped himself in his wing and I think disintegrated or something like that it is hard to explain. But what came out of it as Issei like he was being possessed or something of the like."

"do you think this strange being is the source of Hyoudou's powers" Sona asked interrupting Rias.

"No he never said anything like that and he did refer to Issei as his brother maybe their related and what ever relates them alows that being to possess or control him like that." Rias explained "also when Issei-kun appeared it seems as if the thing he told us about called Degradation had somehow sped up, I suspect that being taking control over his body and changing it had that effect".

"so how is Issei at the moment?" Sona asked Rias. From what Issei explained to them of his degradation it was concerning and worrying to know that it had somehow sped up.

"he is currently resting nothing too bad he is just a little tired" Rias answered trying to cheer up the mood

"well please update me on his condition I can't have one of the students die on me while I am the Student Council President" Sona said lifting the mood with a moment of levity. "do you think he will be able to help you against riser?"

Rias smiled a genuine smile "I have absolute faith that he will be able to defeat Riser and his peerage."

"so are you going to look for a cure for him" Sona asked

"Well I don't know if I can, I know that I want to after all no one deserves the fate that Issei-kun has resigned himself to, after all you know how difficult it is to help a person who doesn't want to be helped" Rias admitted.

"well If you need anything you can always feel free to ask I too am concerned and would be interested in finding" Sona said " I am concerned though about this mysterious figure, I believe that if if any of the other factions felt his presence then they will come to investigate, I believe we should tell the Maou's what we know, but I think we could wait until after your match with Riser to do so."

"Thank-you Sona I really appreciate this" Rias smiled at her friend in thanks. Sona returned the smile before Rias said something to her that made it into a frown."Oh Sona by the way checkmate"

* * *

><p>"<em>Where am I<em>" was Issei's first thought's as he opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him was the Occult Research Club room he had been lying asleep on the couch. Surveying the room it was clear that there was no one else in it, a quick glance at the clock told him why "_looks like I have slept right until the last period_" Issei thought. Getting up feeling his body refreshed after what had transpired last night. Yes that was it he was 'sharing the pain' the fallen Angels or whatever they called themselves and then _that_ thing happened.

One moment he was seething in hatred the next it was as if he had been pulled out of his own body and was forced from a first person perspective to watch what he had done, not that he would have done any different though. Some how what ever was controlling him had been able to revive Asia and then proceeded to mock Rias and her peerage as Issei remembered they had been called.

"_let me guess you were the one responsible for that weren't you?" _he asked in his mind the unspoken question.

What he got in response was a hollow laugh before the inner voice answered him "_I won't deny it_"

"_I had that situation handled perfectly_" Issei mentally snarled at it.

"_I know it was just a little refreshing to be able to stretch ones own legs again_" it responded.

"_those were my legs you were stretching you bastard, also you sped up my degradation, thanks a lot_" Issei pointed out.

"_well I did bring back that 'friend' of yours so be a little more grateful little brother, also don't call me a bastard it also reflects badly on your heritage as well_" it responded in its cool tone that made Issei want to hurt something or someone.

"_yes that is it nurture this feeling and make it grow until it consumes you entirely and becomes the sole reason for your existence, just as I did_" the voice said with a hint of approval and excitement.

Whatever this mental conversation could have developed into was interrupted by someone opening the door and walking in. Turning to see who it was Issei regarded the member of Rias's peerage before he spoke out their name as if it tasted like venom on his tongue. "Koneko" Issei said his face neutral while his tone and gaze did the rest of the talking.

Koneko nodded in greeting to him before sitting on the couch next to him. "I'm sorry" was her reply.

"Is that so?" Issei asked her cynically everything about him told her that he was not convinced, not even close.

"I didn't want to make you feel like I was only talking to, trying to get to know you and being friendly with you only because Buchou asked me to" Koneko replied a tiny hint of remorse on her otherwise neutral face.

"you people think that apologising makes it the feeling any better?" Issei responded.

"No" it only helps the person who gives the apology" Koneko answered.

"It is hard for me to forgive but it is even harder for me to forget, while I can tell you mean it why do you bother?" Issei sneered.

"because after the first few days that I had spent being around you, I actually found myself wanting to know about you more and more as well as wanting to be your friend of my own volition" Koneko answered.

"Fine we'll deal with this later the others are coming" Issei responded his eyes shifting towards the door. One by one the other members of the Occult Research Club came in. First Kiba then Akeno then Rias that pervert Aika and finally Asia? "Asia-chan" Issei exclaimed hastily adding the suffix after he said her name "what are you doing here?"

Asia blushed before responding "well Issei-kun you see after you rescued me from the Fallen Angels and after resurrected me. I was stuck without a place to go". She hesitated before continuing. "well Rias-Hime here offered me protection and a place to stay if I joined her peerage as her rook" Asia explained. Eliciting a giggle from Aika.

Issei turned his gaze from Asia and fixed it on Aika his gaze transformed from kind and caring to hard and steely "pray tell what is it you find so funny Kiryuu-teme?" Issei asked in a dangerous tone adding a strain on the 'so'.

To her credit Aika only flinched once "uh nothing Hyoudou-san nothing" she replied scared.

"really are you perchance lying to me" Issei's tone now increasingly dangerous.

"Hyoudou-san I know you are somewhat unhappy with your last interaction with her and I know it left more to be desired but please for the moment be a little lenient for the moment" Kiba asked getting Issei's glare directed at him now.

Issei snorted before turning to Rias and asking "did you force her to join?" The words spoken may have been soft gentle but they held a cold edge to them that made all the devils present shiver.

Rias for her part shook her head "no she joined willingly Issei-kun" she replied.

Issei decided to leave this for another time "how long was I out" he asked.

"About just a little over a week" Rias answered "has anyone told you how cute you look when you are sleeping?"

"to that question yes my mother told me" Issei responded.

"Well we where expecting a little more of a reaction" Akeno stated disappointed.

"well Akeno-sempai I am sorry to disappointed but when something concerns degradation nothing is surprising" Issei responded.

"arah arah I just can't figure you out at times it seems as though you're a contradiction of yourself" Akeno teased.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am just having some fun with you" Issei responded playfully.

"enough Akeno now is not the time to be playing with Issei" Rias commanded firmly "Issei while you were asleep I took the liberty of making you my second Knight, now we don't have much time before Riser gets here."

"so then who invited the maid?" Issei asked looking at the new presence eyeing her suspiciously".

Rias turned around shocked "Grayfia" what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to inform you that Riser was arriving to pick you up" the devil in the maid dress named Grayfia informed them.

"How many times have I told you I will not marry him." Rias nearly shouted as she started to lose her composure

"This is your parents desire that you marry Riser Rias, for the sake of the gremory clan you must miss Gremory" Grayfia answered.

"one question maid-sama, are you married" Issei asked.

Seeing where this could lead to Grayfia simply answered "I have no obligation to answer that"

A dangerous gleam entered Issei's slitted eyes "so your are married then, how wonderful and my guess is that you married for love?"

The reaction or lack of reaction was enough for Issei "so you did and yet you will deny Rias-sempai this chance, how ironic you are just as revolting as humans are. But then again what was I too expect if Rias-sempai is one of the nicer ones the worse one must be pretty bad. Of all the things you are, your also hypocrite I do so love the irony of this thick like clotted blood." Issei sneered.

"_nicely done now finish it off_" the inner voice encouraged him.

"so I guess that means that you have no jurisdiction here do you?" Issei said more of a statement than a question.

Grayfia did not respond to the bait, though it did take a good deal of self-control to. She simply said "I have been ordered by the Maou Rias's older brother Sirzechs Lucifer to see to this so I do have the 'jurisdiction' as you put it".

"So Rias's Ni-san is a hypocrite to then but then again what is one to expect a benevolent ruler when that monarchs title is maou the irony that Rias thought he would understand runs deep" Issei mocked.

Grayfia was finding it harder and harder to control herself. Something about the way this boy spoke of her husband and 'king' made her want to put him in his place. She was about to attempt to when she noticed that the look of concern in Rias and her peerages eyes was not directed at this rude and obnoxious boy but rather at her. It was as if they feared what would happen to her if she took the bait he was offering. Scrutinising the white boy further revealed a hollow look of a sharks in his slit eyes one that was waiting for its prey to walk into its ambush the anticipation was there. Grayfia also noticed thus by the fact that he had taken to circling her like a shark while they were talking "_he's testing the waters, feeling me out I have a bad feeling that if I go up against him I will come out more worse for wear that he will" _Grayfia thought.

Fortunatley this could not develop into an open conflict as someone appeared via teleportation and grabbed the person who was at the door namely Issei. Needless to say if he had opened his eyes it would have been awkward.

Issei looked at this new comer "_this is most probably Riser huh_" he thought to himself "_everything about him screams ass-hole not to mention moron and a few more unsavoury words_"

"_he also has a bad taste in fashion_" the inner voice commented.

"Rias my dear" the newcomer said "I know it is early but I felt the need to come and get you myself, come let us see to the preparations of tour wedding" the blonde idiot said as he embraced Issei in a hug.

Issei sighed "open your eyes halfwit, you are a few feet away from sempai also can you let go of me I don't swing that way"

"_or any way in general_" that voice that only Issei could hear added.

"_shut it_" Issei thought back earning only laughter from it.

"who are you to call me halfwit" Riser asked aggravated at what Issei had called him.

Issei gave something in-between a grin and a sneer "usually it is considered polite to give your own name when you ask for someone else's" Issei mocked "or did your parents fail to teach you that when they forgot teach you that like how they forgot to teach you that"

Throughout this whole ordeal something about the way Issei spoke had bothered Rias only now did she recognise what it was. "_He is speaking in the same tone throughout no matter what he says it comes out as if he is uninterested_"

Riser's voice broke Rias out of her thoughts "Rias control your peerage member otherwise I'll burn him to ash"

The voice in witch Issei responded was similar to the one belonging to the being that had defeated that other fallen Angel "is so"

Riser smirked insufferably before he responded "yes" then suddenly he was sent flying through the window. Issei pursuing him.

"It appears that he can harm phoenix's no wonder you were worried about what would happen to me if I reacted to his taunts" Grayfia stated. "will he really kill Riser?" she then asked Rias.

Rias shook her head "I don't know I think at the moment he is just showing how Riser the difference in their powers but I do believe that if he finds out about Riser and his peerage he will kill him" Rias answered.

"that is disturbing news I must go an intervene then" Grayfia said before looking Rias in the eyes and asking "what is he?"

"I don't know Grayfia-san, he deosn't know himself all that we know is that he is very powerful" Rias answered.

"which piece of yours is he" Grayfia asked intrigued.

"I made him my knight, though I would say that what ever piece he would be it does not belong on the chessboard" Rias answered.

"well we best go and see what you knight is going to do" Grayfia said and with that the devils started to travel in the direction towards where Issei had sent Riser flying.

Riser on his part had never felt anything like this in his life before, sure he had felt pain before when in a fight with his older brother but this was on a completely different level. "what is are you? You white haired whore son." He shouted in spite as he flew out of the earth he had been embedded in because of the impact.

Issei's response to kick him in the face sending him back into the ground before plunging his Masamune into Risers stomach. "_he called mother a whore kill him" the voice said a the back of his mind_".

Riser Gritted his teeth in pain why was his regeneration working so slowly it was as if something was stopping it. "_What could stop the immortal fire of the Phoenix's I shouldn't be able to be harmed_?" Riser thought

Now while Issei was no mind reader, well not exactly he didn't have to because it was written all over Risers face so he answered for him "in truth you are lucky to even be still breathing" what I had hit you with before usually takes the fight out of most foes, itss only because of your regeneration factor that you are still breathing" Issei said as he extracted his Masamune from Riser's abdomen.

"what did you do to me?" Riser asked barely able to stand up.

"I used a spell that is called 'Heartless Angel' or so I hear. It usually incapacitates my opponents leaving them too exhausted physically mentally, and in any other field." Issei answered.

Turning to where Grayfia and Rias's peerage appeared "you have a very interesting knight Rias" Grayfia commented. "to be able to subdue a one of the Phenex clan is a great achievement indeed. "I guess I will have to use the back up plan" Grayfia said and instantly found the tip of Issei's masamune against her throat.

"try anything and you''ll die first" Issei stated in that calm and cold tone.

Grayfia was impressed by what she tought was a servants extreme loyalty to his master. "you misunderstand Mr Hyoudou, the back up was to have a Rias paired against Riser in a rating game. If she wins she doesn't have to marry Riser if she loses she has to".

"fair enough do we start now?" Issei asked.

Grayfia shook her head "no because of the beating that you gave Riser he will have to rest for at least ten day's to recover even with his regeneration" She said "it will be held then"

"I will make you regret this" Riser glared at Issei before he tried and failed to teleport himself away.

Issei smiled a cruel smile at this "I forgot to mention your magic reserves also get exhausted by it", then a dagerousl and cold look came into his eyes "next time I will extinguish your flames". Sighing at this Grayfia had to take Riser and teleport away. After they had left Issei turned to Rias and asked "So what will you do now?"

"we will obviously have to train Risers peerages power far exceeds my own" Rias answered.

Issei smiled then a true smile not one of his long cruel ones but a small shy guarded one "than I guess we will have to best get to it".

* * *

><p>Later when Grayfia went to report Sirzechs he asked "so how is my cute little sister going to do? He asked.<p>

"Rias seems to have an interesting member on her peerage" Grayfia answered.

"interesting I think you should explain" Sirzechs said.

"Rias's latest night is capable of harming members of the phenex clan, also he was playing with riser and looked bored while doing it. He was also trying to provoke me into attacking him before Riser arrived. He also demostrated an unhealthy amount of loyalty to her when I mentions a backup plan He immideately had his weapon to my throat"

"But you could have handled him couldn't you?" Sirzechs stated

"I do not believe so" Grafia answered. "when he had his sword katana I believed they are called pointed at my throat it I thought that I was going to die."

"I see" Sirzechs said "but there is something else isn't there"

"yes Grayfia" nodded reluctantly "While his aura is unfamiliar it is dark from what I was able to sense but also there is something about him that seemed off".

"off?"Sirzechs questioned "how so?"

"It seemed as if his body was in constant pain from what I sensed. But he seemed to completely ignore it"

"how strong do you think he is?" Sirzechs questioned.

"he is easily a high class devil at least" Grayfia answered.

"oh that strong already I do hope Rias will win this" Sirzechs said.

"there is one more thing to report though" Grayfia said.

"is there really?" Sirzechs asked.

""yes whenever your Rias looked at him there seemed to be a sadness and a sense of longing filled in her eyes" Grayfia answered.

"oh I hoope that is a good thing" Sirzechs stated.

"I hope so too" Grayfia agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut here it is I hoped you enjoyed how I had Issei use Heartless Angel spell on Riser Hope you continue to follow and review please review or PM me if you have any ideas that you want to share. Also I am looking forward to writing the next chapter. please tell me in a reveiw or vis Pm if you have any ideas on what Issei should do in the Rating game<strong>


	6. Heartless Angel

**This didn't turn out to be the chapter I wanted it to be but I will have to make do for now I will try harder to make the next arc longer and more entertaining. Just a quick question though do you think that Issei should be transported to the Final Fantasy VII world Later on in the series please inform me if you do I have been getting some request to do so but I am unsure. Please give me your opinion on this matter thanks I would appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>"<em>it was not I who was wrong it was the world"<em>- Lelouch Vi Britannia, Code GEASS

* * *

><p>"So this is the underworld, huh?" Issei observed as the arrived at the Gremory mansion.<p>

"what's wrong Issei-kun you seem to be disappointed" Akeno observed slyly.

"perhaps I am, when you said we were going to visit the underworld for training I was hoping for something else, perhaps the scorched earth and the occasional Volcano would have done, that is the stereo type after all." Issei bluntly responded.

"Issei-kun you should know above all others not to stereotype things." Rias chastised him. "after all do you think a place like you described would be able to house something as beautiful and delicate as me"

Issei ignored his temporary masters chastisement and smirked at her. While usually his smirks or smiles held genuine mirth or were just plain hollow this time what Issei's features displayed was a predatory challenge. "what if it could? We both know that your attractiveness is only matched by your intelligence after all, and after all the defiance you displayed towards your family and your fiance did paint you as anything but delicate" Issei responded his smirk turning into a sneer.

Rias decided that it was for the best to Ignore Issei's barb at her. "_it seems the more his degradation progresses the more his personality changes as well_" Rias observed concerned at hat other side-effects Issei's condition could cause as well.

"arah arah well if you had spent the ten days we had to prepare training with us here instead of elsewhere in the human world then maybe you wouldn't be so misinformed Issei-kun" Akeno teased playfully.

"on that topic where were you during that time Issei-san?" Yuuto asked.

"yes I think we all would like to know where you where" Rias agreed. "when I brought the rest of the peerage to train here, my family was very eager to meet you, seeing how you were able toy with one of the Phenex clan's sons I could see why"

"_don't tell them it is none of their concern_" the inner voice told him "_let them witness it instead_".

Issei snorted in response to Rias giving a small smirk to her "you'll see Rias-sempai, you'll see". In truth he had been practising using his less physical abilities and was rather happy with the progress he made.

"well I hope so" Rias said giving Issei a gentle smile trying to raise him out of this mood he had been in.

Akeno chuckled before saying "looks Grayfia-san is here to greet us"

"ah hypocrete-teme I remember her" Issei commented. "where the man-whore" he asked.

It was Grayfia who answered "Riser Phenex should be arriving soon"

Issei smiled cheerfully in response "well I hope he comes here soon" he said before his face lost all essence of emotion "I have no desire to be here any longer than I need to. If he comes late I will do more than just 'clip his wings' unlike last time" Issei finished in a dark, dangerous and completely chilling tone. His reptilian-like eyes making Grayfia sense a chill that ran down her spine.

Grayfia did an extraordinary job of remaining calm and collected "I hope you are planning to save your hostilities for the Rating game" She asked concerned what this wild card Rias had seemingly gained would do. "_It seems tha_t _he cannot be controlled by any means, even though he is one of Rias's knight pieces it seems that she holds no sway over him or his actions. This makes him extremely dangerous and extremely useful to her at the same time_" Grayfia thought.

"I wouldn't count on it" Issei snorted confirming Grayfia's suspicions.

"_It is like he is more than one person_" Grayfia thought "_I was told by Sirzechs-sama to gain as much information about him as possible but aside from his classmates and fellow peerage members there seems to be none. Though I must admit that Rias and her peerage are hiding something about him so is the S__i__tri Clan heir and her Peerage. __Though Rias's newest member did refer to Issei as Angel-sama when I questioned her.__ Whatever it is, it is likely extremely important_"

Just then sixteen pillars of flame appeared near them causing Rias's peerage to get ready in case they were being attacked, after the flames died away they revealed eleven young women, four girls who seemed to be in their early teens and then Riser himself.

"so is this your what is it called? peerage then?" Issei asked raising an eyebrow.

Riser smirked arrogantly "indeed so as you can see you are gravely outmatched"

"you do know when I just referred to you as a man-whore I was just insulting you with a bad title" Issei explained, I didn't expect it to be the truth" he finished with a bored and distasteful look upon his face.

"how dare your call Phenex-sama a man-whore almost all of Riser's peerage shouted in unison out at him.

Issei ignored all but one of these girls who had blonde hair and was wearing a pink dress unlike the other girls she had not called Riser 'Phenex-sama' but 'Ni-san' looking at her he asked "so I take it from what you said your brother is into incest as well?" putting emphasis on the 'so' part of the sentence while deliberately maintaining a neutral expression.

Grayfia had a feeling that if she let this continue it would get out and turn ugly for Riser and his peerage. "It seems as though he is sizing them up like they are nothing but prey to him, I have a feeling that Rias's knight is not being arrogant either. There is something about him that makes me feel threatened" Grayfia thought. "I believe we can save the conflict for during the Rating Game can't we?" Grayfia said rather diplomatically to ease the tension from the situation.

At this Issei Sneered "sure what ever you say maid-teme". He responded quickly casting a tuanting glance directed at Riser before walking off with Rias and the rest of her peerage. Just before he was out of earshot he stated in a much colder and less emotional voice "I really am looking forward to clipping your wings"

* * *

><p>"Issei-kun do you even know what you were doing" Rias exclaimed.<p>

Issei for his part kept a calm and professional face on when he responded "yes Sempai I did in fact know what I was doing"

"Um Issei-kun could you please share it with us then" Asia asked meekly.

"what I have done is ensure that Risers whores will most likely target me" Issei answered.

"why do you call them that Issei-san" Yuuto asked. "I'm sure they are not like that at all"

Issei looked at Yuuto with the are you serious face before answering "if you did not notice the one wearing the Chinese outfit was going commando" Issei answered with a disinterested expression on his face. "that aside from what I have gained from our interactions with Riser I believe that he will use his pawns as sacrificial pieces to test the waters and address our strength."

"that would be in his character" Rias agreed "so what would you suggest then Issei-kun?"

"perhaps only using your pawn against them what do you say hentai-san?" Issei suggested looking towards Aika. "is your Sacred Gear or whatever its called any good?" he asked heritage.

It was Rias who answered "originally we thought that her sacred gear was just the twice-critical one that doubles the users power it is actually a quite common Sacred Gear" she explained.

"I am sensing that there is a 'but' in this" Issei stated.

Rias nodded before continuing "it turns out that it actually is the Boosted gear and that she is Sekiryuutei"

"please elaborate for those of us who have no knowledge or interest in the occult" Issei asked.

Rias sighed inwardly at his remark "well it means that she is the host of on of the Dragon Emperors which is a very powerful being in itself" She explained but before Rias could go into further detail Issei cut her off.

"please let me rectify my question what does it do?" Issei interrupted showing that he was not really interested in Aika's Sacred Gear's history or background, but more interested in knowing what he was working with.

"okay" Rias responded knowing not to take offence "the boosted gear from what we know of it enables the user to double their power any number of times or anything of the users specific choice" Rias explained.

"so judging by your last statement there are other abilities that you are unaware of" Issei stated.

To this Rias nodded "yes there is still a lot about it that we do not know".

"alright then new game plan you guys deal with the small fry I'll deal with the larger prey" Issei stated.

"Issei-kun who are the ones you will deal with?" Asia asked.

"the purple haired one that as closest to Riser as well as his sister and then finally Riser himself, but if it proves too much for you to handle don't hesitate to call on me for backup" Issei stated.

"arah arah is our beloved Issei-kun being a knight in shining armour" Akeno teased.

Issei just ignored it before continuing "oh and Rias-sempai" he said to her.

"what is it Issei-kun" Rias answered.

"If you win this you owe me and even if you don't you will remove your piece after this is over" Issei stated getting a nod from the red haired devil. "good at least we have that sorted, just for the time being follow my lead"

* * *

><p>Ravel Phenex couldn't believe her eyes her brothers peerage had been decimated by Rias's. When Riser had his pawns move in as bait and as sacrificial only to be met with an army of shadow monsters that ran on four legs and looked as if they had come out of a nightmare (see final fantasy VII advent Children its the summons that Kadaj uses) that tore through them and then proceeded to 'seek and destroy' all the other members of the peerage. The nights, rooks and bishops had been able to fend them off they had used up all of the phoenix tears Riser and herself brought as a counter measure.<p>

It was then that the rest of Rias's peerage made their move. Isolating and then attacking the isolated member of Riser's peerage in usually groups of two. The pair that had taken the most of them down was the pair that consisted of that perverted girl Aika Kiryuu and the demonic sword wielder Yuuto Kiba. Those two where a deadly combination that had used Aika's sacred gear to successfully increase Yuuto's demonic swords power. So far those two had taken down Karlamine, Siris and Mihae. Isabela and Xuelan had been taken down by Ria's queen Akeno and her rook Koneko.

Turning to Yubelluna her brother's Queen Ravel said "I believe we should go and regroup with Riser Ni-san"

Yubelluna nodded in agreement "yes if we regroup with Phenex-sama we will have a better chance of winning this"

"you will be doing no such thing" said a cold voice devoid of all emotion that came from behind them.

Turning around they saw Issei but unlike the first time they encountered him he was not the insufferable person with mocking expression on his face that was taunting and insulting them in equal measure. No the Issei they were behold this time face was blank as devoid as his voice and he had an empty look in his reptilian like eyes.

Before they could even react Yubeluna was cut down by Issei's red masamune that seemed to be glowing after he had run his hand across it. "I have been thinking about giving your brother a present" Issei spoke the way he said it made Ravel feel the need to curl up in a ball and hide somewhere. "I've been wondering shall I give him despair?"He finished.

This was a Ravel Phenex heard before she too was struck the wind taken out of her as she fell to the ground winded. "why is my immortality, the imortality of the Phenex clan not working" she thought out loud.

"perhaps it is because I am using an ability that drains you of the energy required to perform such a feat" Issei's cold tone replied

"how" Ravel asked her head spinning and the darkness setting in.

"now that would be telling" If Ravel was still concious she would have seen the small smile that crossed Issei's 'work-modes' face.

* * *

><p>Riser Phenex was panicking his peerage decimated and defeated Rias's not missing a single member and he was all that was left " I am a high class devil nothing they can do will harm me I am a phenex after all" Riser said to reassure himself.<p>

"I am told that positive messages have positive effects, sadly they will not do you any good" a voice answered.

Slowly turning around Riser's gaze met the aquamarine reptilian like eyes of Issei' Hyoudou. "you this is all your doing isn't it you're the reason I am losing" Riser accused the white haired boy.

"it is a rime most unforgivable to blame another for ones own failures." Issei responded in a monotone. "however" his voice took on a more sinister and intimidating tone "I will look forward to clipping your wings and extinguishing your light, permanently"

For Riser this was the final nail in the coffin summoning his fire wings he let loose on Issie blasting him. Only to have some sort of slash counter it and come in his direction. Taking to the air to dodge it Riser challenged "ha how can you defeat me If you cannot even reach me" He mocked floating in the air. Issei looked up at him in response before sprouting a black wing from his left should and racing up in the air to meet him "what are you?" Riser questioned as he could only stare in shock at what he was seeing.

"Truth is I don't know" Issei whispered as he struck him the first time. Sending Riser crashing into the earth. Issei floated above him his crooked wing spread out, his right hand raised in the air as if waiting to command something, his left holding on to his Red glowing Masamune. "now descend Heartless Angel" Issei spoke lowering his right hand forward, before lunging down towards Riser in the motion of going to slash him.

For a brief moment Riser thought he saw something that looked like a Cherub (an infant Angel) shower him in glowing dust as Issei came down at him. Instantly he felt weaker as if all his strength and power had been zapped. Realising that he was about to die Riser closed his eyes at the last moment. The killing blow though never came instead he heard in the Voice of one of the Maou's say "enough it is clear to all the underworld that Rias has won this Rating game" hearing this Riser collapsed his energy at last leaving him.

Issei returned to a more casual position with his Masamune held lazily in his hand "So I take it you enjoyed the show I put on for you? By any chance are you the Brother Rias-sempai has mentioned?" he asked.

At the mention of his sister the Red haired Maou's mood changed dramatically "oh what did my adorable little sister say about me my name is Sirzechs Lucifer?" he asked his mood going from serious to carfree in an instant.

"well I did hear that you were pushing her into an arranged marriage when you yourself married for love or some other type of thing like that so I guess I got a pretty negative view of you and your wife Hypocrite-sama.

What ever Sirzechs could have said was drowned out by and a loud shout by Rias and some of her Peerage "Issei-kun" as members of her peerage piled on top of him along with Rias herself. "Issei-kun we did it we won"

"get off of me" Issei yelled a bit playfully as he gently shook them off before he gave Aika a dangerous look "oh hentai-teme if you so much as attempt to touch my crotch I will not only kill you but I will flay you and wear your skin as a trophy" he said with a cheery look on his face yet Rias's peerage had a feeling that the threat was genuine. "oh koneko-san can you please get of my back I really don't give anyone a free ride" he said as Koneko latched onto his back using his wing as support.

"I was worried that something would happen to Issei-kun" Koneko said as she was forcibly removed.

"Issei-kun we are throwing a celebration at my family's mansion" Rias stated happy that she didn't have to marry Riser.

"party err, no thank you I don't do well at those things also I kind have" he gestured to his single wing "this thing here" Issei replied.

"You can at least stay for the first few hours then you can leave with Asia" Rias pouted.

"fine I will stay the first few hours, wait what was that about leaving with Asia?" Issei asked.

"uh well we kind of volunteered your residence for her to stay for the time being" Rias answered a little sheepishly.

Issei face palmed himself "_maybe you should just destroy everything_" the inner voice suggested helpfully.

"_oh great this really is going to be a long night_" Issei thought.

* * *

><p>"So Grayfia nee-chan what is it you want to ask me? Rias asked. After the Celebrations had finished<p>

"Now please answer truthfully what I am about to ask you for the sake of the Gremory Clan and for that of your brother Sirzechs, Is your knight Issei Hyoudou a member of the Fallen Angels" Grayfia asked.

Rias smiled "that I can quite confidently asnwer. He is not one of them nor is he alligned with them. In fact Issei-kun did not know that they existed until a few weeks ago when one of them tried to kill him."

"then do you know what manner of he is? it is important for a being that is able to simply toy with and defeat any of member of the immortal Phenex Clan will be news and others outside of our factions will soon hear of it."

Rias frowned sadly "no unfortunately Grayfia nee-chan I don't know what Issei-kun is not even he himself knows that"

"This is troubling it is not a question if word gets out but when word gets out" Grayfia mused.

"what does my brother believe?" Rias asked in all seriousness.

"Sirzechs-sama believes that once word gets out to the other factions they may try to lay claim to him. The Church and the Fallen Angels especially due to his wing" Grayfia explained.

"I really don't see anyone forcing Issei-kun to do anything" Rias commented. "he only really joined my peerage to help me get rid of Riser"

"then he paints an interesting character for himself one that contradicts itself that is" Grayfia observed. "how can one be so noble and righteous if they are so brutal and merciless"

"you are forgetting possibly sadistic and empty" Rias added "I believe that all of them are him yet none of them are either"

"Explain this to me" Grayfia asked intruged.

"from my observation of him there are more than likely four parts to his personality but only two are ever dominant" Rias explained. "The first one is that of someone who is confident in himself, calculating, charismatic etc. he can be quite insufferable as you have experienced receently. The second is the one that was in the rating game calm, collected, professional and the like. The third one is chivalrous and is every girls dream of a night in shining armour personality wise. If I might just add Issei-kun has the looks to match too. The fourth and final Part you can say is one of the most dominant that in any case it will always there in some form or the other, This is his soft side where you discover that he really is just a gentle and person"

"even though you have given us your reassurances Sirzechs-sama still feels that it should be taken up with the other Maous we could have the possibility of a war starting over possession of your knight and his unique powers power. After all it is the people with the most gentle of hearts that others should strive not to provoke". Grayfia explained.

Rias nodded in understanding "I understand I will tread carefully".

"good now that we have finished this conversation I will go report back to Sirzechs-sama" Grayfia said teleporting away.

Once Grayfia had gone Rias said to herself in a voice that was just a whisper "Issei-kun what have I gotten you into? I hope that you will be okay and that Sona and I will be able to find a cure for you soon".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Heaven some days an Angel was working looking up he saw a figure approach him smiling he greeted his sister "Ah Gabrielle what can I do for you?" he spoke.<p>

To this the Angel now identified as Gabrielle answered "Michael it seems that there is an extremely powerful being that until recently we were unaware of" she continued. "he may be involed with the Fallen somehow"

"How so?" the Angel now identified as Arch-Angel Michael asked concerned if this new presence was a threat.

"he recently participated in one of the Devil's Rating Games where he revealed that he had a singular black wing and then upon revealing it defeated one of the Phenex Clan heirs negating his immortality and phoenix regeneration" Gabrielle explained.

"only a single wing perhaps it is unrelated to our system" Michael mused "very well we must search for this individual and make sure that the Fallen do not get there hands on him."

"it will be as you say Michael-sama" Gabrielle responded before leaving.

After his sister had left Michael put his hands together in thought "the power to destroy a phoenix, what in the world is this person and what is his goals? The arch-angel thought worriedly

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for all the Favourites and follows you guys have been giving me I truly appreciate it if you have any ideas for this please do not hesitate to review or Pm I look forward to writing the next chapter.<strong>


	7. What are Friends

**Here is the seventh Chapter thank you for all the favorites follows and reviews you guys have been giving me I really appreciate it I hope you enjoy this**

* * *

><p><em>Guilt upon the soul like rust upon, both defiles and consumes it, gnawing and creeping into it, until at last it eats out the very heart and substance of the metal. But if all the world hates you and believes you wicked, while your own conscience absolves you from guilt you will not be without friends<em>- The Primarch Perturabo, I_n Willing Sacrifice_

* * *

><p>Issei was tired not from his fight with Riser and his peerage but from all the social activity that was associated with the Victory Rias's peerage had achieved. Finally getting away from those tedious distractions and after having Rias take her evil piece back he had to go home with Asia who seemed a bit nervous for some reason.<p>

"uh Issei-kun" Asia said somewhat nervously while fidgeting once they were in his apartment..

"Is something wrong Asia-chan?" Issei asked he may have tired but his friends uncomfortableness did not sit well with him, well part of him at least.

"I just, I just wanted to asked if you really were an Angel?" Asia asked "well you know because you have well a wing"

Issei gave Asia the _are you serious_ look before responding "Asia-chan do you know of any angels with a single wing?"

Before Asia could respond there was a knock on the apartment door. Answering it Issei came face to face with someone he remembered as being one of his parents colleges. "hey what can I do for you?" Issei said in greeting.

"uh well Issei I hat to be the bearer of bad news, but" the man started.

**A few minutes later**

"well thank you for telling me" Issei said when the man left. After he had closed the door Issei immediately slammed his hand against the wall causing it to crack and shaking the complex. "No this isn't true" he denied to himself through clenched teeth "it can't be this is all a joke right? Yeah its all a joke just a sick joke."

"what isn't true Issei-kun? Did something happen?" Asia asked the fact that Issei was so unsettled made her worried.

Issei's face twitched as though he was trying not to cry "my parents" he said as though denying it would make it to be just a joke. "my parents are dead" he finally stated before shouting out "damn it" The complex shook in resonance to Issei's cry.

"that's, that's horrible" Asia gasped shocked for words both by the news and by the mini-earthquake.

"_I always told you that in the end you are alone_" the inner voice stated with amusement.

"_shut up you sadistic arse_" Issei mentally shot back "_I don't have time for you_" amused and polite laughter was the only reply he got.

* * *

><p>"Finally back home it has been a long time, I wonder if I should pay him a visit? I am sure he remembers me" mused a young woman around 14 with long, light brown hair and violet eyes wearing a black body suit with black leggings and gloves.<p>

"people change" her companion stated. Her companion was also a young woman around 14 with chin length blue hair and dark yellow eyes. She wore the same attire as the other girl. "what was he like?" she asked.

"when we where kids he liked to play the hero a lot" the brown haired girl mused.

"well hopefully he is still like that then, since if he is he will be willing to let us stay with him, since this is a devils territory after all we will need a safe place to stay hopefully he will be kind enough to offer us sanctuary" the Blue haired one stated.

"Hey don't go manipulating or even thinking of manipulating my friend like that" the brown haired one said.

"that is if he still is your friend, a lot can happen in six years" he blue haired companion stated.

"yes, I guess your right" the brown haired girl admitted. "but my Issei-kun will never change" she said silently to herself.

* * *

><p>Issei opened his eyes he hadn't been to school for a few days but aside from his one outburst that was it. Needless to say Asia was still worried but he had told her he was fine. For a 14 year old who had recently discovered that his parents had died he was doing pretty well. Still listening to those voices he heard was still a problem the female one had started to speak more often now saying that she will be his mother and that he did not have to worry, still Issei did his best to ignore it.<p>

Then his apartments doorbell rang. "don't worry Issei-kun I will get it" Asia said. She had been trying to comfort Issei over the last few days. Unfortunately she had also told Rias and Sona, so those two along with Ria's peerage had come to see him the previous day. Needless to say Issei may not have exactly liked it but at least he was glad that someone cared even if he did not completely like the people in question.

"Issei-kun someone's at the door for you" Asia called out.

"then tell them to come in or whatever if they want to" Issei replied, he really wasn't in the mood to care.

As Asia let them in Issei heard one of them say "wait haven't I seen you before?, Yes I remember now aren't you Asia Argento the former holy maiden, the one who healed a devil with her heretical power? What are you doing here witch? And why have you become a devil, have you finally decided to descend from the Lords grace even further than you already have?".

In an instant Issei was there pointing his Masamune at the person who had said that. "careful I'm in a very bad mood and I might just take offence to you insulting my friend here, you bitch so if you want to stay here you blue haired bitch please respect my friends or I will make you respect them." Issei snarled in warning to the Blue haired girl his Masamune pressed lightly at her throat, ready for the kill stroke.

"you would kill me? you would challenge the Church?" the blue haired girl asked.

"_My friend the fates are cruel, There are no dreams no honour remains_" Issei responded cryptically to her.

"_you left out the rest of the verse_" the inner voice chided. "_I know someone who would be very offended yet elated at the same time_" Issei ignored it and continued to stair down the blue haired girl.

"wait was that Loveless act four just then? but the only person besides me who know it is, Issei is that you? Why is your hair white what happened to you? did you dye it?" the light brown haired girl with the twin side pony tails asked.

Issei turned his aquamarine reptilian-like eyes towards her before speaking "who's asking?"

The girl pouted what its me Irina, Irina Shidou don't you remember me, we used to play a lot together when we were kids"

Issei raised an eyebrow "now that was a nice try but I remember Irina Shidou being a boy unless you're cross dressing or had a sex change there is no way in heaven or hell that you are him" Issei responded.

"What? No I've always been a girl I just dressed like a boy" Irina responded.

"so you were a cross dresser then? What happened to make you change your mind being a guy not good enough for you" Issei teased.

"what no? You're just avoiding the question what happened?" Irina stated.

Issei just laughed "its really none of your business what happened to me"

"what aren't we friends so shouldn't I'd be naturally concerned?" Irina responded.

At this Issei dropped his face of genuine amusement, now it was replaced with a perfectly neutral face that only served to unnerve those present. "a friend is someone who is there for their friends when they are going through a hard time, not runaway to fulfil their own desires, when I needed you the most you were not there it is six years to late. We _were_ friends Irina, might I remember you that yourself and I have not seen each other since since we were eight when you moved away to become a priest or something" he said in a cold and impersonal tone.

"Issei-kun don't be like that" Asia said saddened by what he said.

"ahem" the Blue haired girl said. "I know its good for you to catch up and all but can you please remove your sword from my throat?"

Issei looked at her for what seemed like minutes before he responding "I will but only if you refrain from insulting my friend" his eyes flicked between her and Irina "that goes for you too Shidou if either of you do there will be dire" a dangerous look flashed in his eyes "do you agree" he said.

"Xenovia do you agree?" Irina asked wanting to her friend to be safe.

"His terms are acceptable" the girl now named Xenovia stated.

After Issei had lowered the Masamune Irina asked him "so what did happen to you Issei-kun? What was I not there for?"

Issei grunted "its none of your business" his tone leaving no argument.

"uh I could tell you if you like" Asia said earning a glare from Issei

"Did Sempai tell you?" he asked still glaring coldly at her.

"uh yes buchou thought we all deserved to know, after what you did to the Fallen Angels" Asia answered.

"wait did you say fallen Angels and Hyoudou, what happened?" Xenovia asked.

"well yes it was a few weeks ago now but the Fallen Angels were trying to steal my sacred gear, Issei came and stopped them" Asia answered.

"Issei-kun stopped them how?" Irina asked intrigued and shocked in equal measure.

"Simple I killed them how else do you deal with sadistic bastards?" Issei responded.

"A single human can't just kill a fallen Angel they also must have had rogue exorcists with them?" Irina exclaimed.

"does this blade look as if it is for show?" Issei responded before he started to leave "Asia you tell them if you really wanted to I'm going to take a nap, by the way if Asia tells me that either of you were rude to her I will get very upset and take action on those feelings"

After Issei had left the room Irina asked "so err what happened?"

* * *

><p>A few hours Later Irina was crying while Asia and Xenovia were to comforting her "to think that Issie-kun had to live with that knowledge, how does he even get up in the morning" she said between sobs "I didn't even visit him once, I just thought that he would get better and bounce back up like normal when I heard that he was in hospital"<p>

"but weren't you in in England then so you couldn't have visited him?" Asia said trying to comfort the sobbing Irina.

"I was moving a few days before he got hospitalised, I could have gone to visit him but my parents didn't like his so I couldn't" Irina explained in-between sobs "how I hate them for that why did it have to happen to Issei-kun he always was the kind one always helping others why him"

"given the fact that he is dying and that his parents died in an accident recently his actions would seem a bit self-restrained" Xenovia stated "though it would explain why he is so embittered can your healing help him?"

Asia shook her head "it only slows the process according to Buchou his cells are destroying themselves so the twilight healing would only delay the process and he would have to be healed regularly and he doesn't want to be a burden to anyone" She explained.

"even when he is in constant pain Issei-kun is thinking of others, Why Issei? Why?" Irina sobbed.

"I don't mean to pry but are you by chance in love with Issei-kun?" Asia asked.

If she was in any other situation Irina would have gone all tsundere mode on Asia and violently denied it. But since she was crying over Issei fate and was mentally weak at that particular moment she answered "I don't really know, I mean I always liked him when we were younger, I mean he was always so kind and gentle always thinking of others".

"while you guys are busy crying about my fate can you please explain to me what you are doing here?" Issei said entering the room.

"uh yes I will explain" Xenovia answered since she was the least affected by his sudden appearance.

"then explain?" Issei said crossing his arms waiting for her to answer.

"well recently someone stole the holy Excalibur swords from the church" Xenovia stated.

Issei laughed in responses "and here I was thinking there was only one Caliburn" Before Xenovia was about to explain he cut her off "nothing is ever as it seems just tell me the basics the less complicated the information the better"

"well as I said before someone has stolen the Holy Excalibur swords, we believe he has fled to Japan" Xenovia explained.

"do you know who did it?" Issei questioned.

"yes we have reason to believe it was the fallen Angel Kokabeil on of the heads of the Grigori, we have reason to believe he has come to Kuoh to start a war by killing the Gremory and Sitri clan heirs along with their respective peerages" Xenovia explained.

"so by killing them he provokes the Devil faction and by using the Holy swords he involves the Church. That is a smart way to go around things" Issei pondered appreciating Kokobeil's cunning. "are you sure you two are enough to take him on?"

"No" Xenovia admitted "but we are all the Church can afford to send at the moment, since this is devil territory we can't afford to sned a whole army of templars which will just provoke a war in any case which is what we are trying to avoid."

"Adults are idiots they are unable to sit around a table and reach an agreed truce" Issei stated.

Xenovia was going to respond offended by his comment by Irina's hand upon her should caused her to look at her companion "Issei always has said this about Adults, what he just said is mainly true" Irina said her eyes still red from crying.

Issei then said "don't you need to go and inform the people who's territory you are in the situation?"

It was Irina who answered "well yes I just thought that I should come see you before and catch up before we went to see the Gremory clan Heiress also, I well, we were wondering if you could let us stay with you for our time here?"

Issei seemed to muse on this for a few moments before answering. "I guess so on the condition that you both treat Asia respectfully and kindly the moment you break that you're on your own" turning to Asia he said "that goes the same for you as well".

"Thanks Issei-kun" Irina said gratefully I'm glad that on the inside you haven't changed.

"_If only she knew_" inner voice stated with a hint of amusement "_if only she knew_"

"Asia I trust you will take them to Sempai?" Issei asked.

"well yes Issei-kun I would be happy to" Asia said.

Xenovia whispered to Irina "looks like you will have some competition" making the latter blush.

Issei turned to Xeovia and asked "what competition will Irina have?" his eyebrow raised.

Irina blushed even further so did Asia, Xenovia on the other hand seemed to be surprised "you heard what I said?"

Issei nodded in response before replying "my ears do more than frame my face, also try to reach an agreement with Rias-sempai I may not particularly like her all that much but then again I don't really like anyone all that much and she is a reasonable person or devil if you prefer though I do feel the need to warn you of certain habits of hers"

"what are these certain habits that we have to be aware of?" Xenovia asked.

"she has a shower inbuilt in her club room and you can either call her a nudist or an exhibitionist" Issei answered.

"okay, thank you for the warning I guess?" Xenovia said unsure on how to answer giving the indifferent way Issei spoke.

"well now that I have said that I believe Asia said she will take you to Rias-Sempai so I believe you should get going before they start doing their contract things or what ever" Issei said as Asia led Irina and Xenovia out the door and towards Kuoh academy.

* * *

><p>On their way to Kuoh Academy Irina asked "so Asia were you telling the truth hen you said that Issei can sprout wings?"<p>

Asia shook her head "no he can only sprout a singular black one on his left half, it is also strange as it is bent and twisted looking and similar to a vultures though, he seems to be able to fly with it though I believe he is able to without it as well"

"is he related to the fallen Angles" Xenovia questioned.

"I don't believe so, Koneko states that his aura is unlike theirs although she also says that it is a bit dark and bitter" Asia answered.

"that is very disturbing" Xenovia stated thinking of the ramifications of such thing existing for all of the factions "who's side is he on?"

"I don't know really" Asia answered. "he helped me out even though he only knew me briefly he seems like a good person but at times like from what I was told about how he dealt with the fallen Angels and how he dealt with Riser's peerage he can be a bit cruel isn't the right word neither is merciless though that is a closer description more like unforgiving and unrepentant of what he is doing or has done"

"Its obvious who's side Issei''s is on" Irina stated cheerfully.

"who's side then" Xenovia asked.

"justices side" Irina remarked. "from what you have told us Asia he is still the person I knew as a kid at heart which means"

"which means what exactly" Xenovia asked getting a little irritated with Irina's behaviour.

"which means that he will be helping us" Irina answered.

"from what I have heard of his abilities having someone like that aid us will be helpful" Xenovia agreed.

"anyway we need to go and inform the Gremory clan's Heiress of what we are doing here and get her permission to use her territory" Irina stated.

"yes Xenovia" agreed "then we can have Issei help us deal with Kokabiel"

* * *

><p>The twos meeting with Rias went as well as one could expect she agreed to let them be in her territory as long as they didn't cause to much trouble, She also hinted to Irina that she was looking of a cure for Issei. "so what do we do know?" Xenovia asked her partner.<p>

"I say we go to Issei's apartment and rest for now so that we are fresh when we begin looking for Kokabiel" Irina suggested.

"I agree if we do have to confront him before we retrieve the holy swords he stole we should be fresh" Xenovia agreed.

"then we should head back now I believe Asia went ahead of us" Irina stated cheerfully.

"what do you think will happen?" Xenovia mused

"what do I think will happen about what?" Irina responded.

"What do you think will happen if our superiors discover about his single wing?" Xenovia stated.

Irina became completely serious "I don't know but I really hope that they do not declare him an enemy of the Church I know some of them are like that, after all Issei is a good person" She answered clearly bothered by the topic.

"I wonder what the _higher_ brass will think" Xenovia mused.

"I hope they don't try anything rash from what the Gremory Clan's Heiress has told us about him and his powers is that Issei-kun is extremely powerful and he has yet to reveal his true strength" Irina responded.

"that makes him all the more dangerous in the higher ups eyes, they don't like loose cannons, I just pray that they don't do anything foolish, because if the Maou's suspicions are right he might be more powerful than all three factions put together" Xenovia said.

"It will never come to that my Issei-kun would never do something evil" Irina stated.

"Its not him you have to be worried about" Xenovia said.

"I know I am just scared on how he will react" Irina admitted and then to herself she said quietly "I'm scared of losing him again"

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway I had most of the uninteresting stuff on this chapter so that I can focus on the ass kicking in the next hope you will continue to follow this story please review if you have any ideas for the coming chapters I really appreciate input from the readers also Pm if you want to share any ideas.<strong>


	8. An Angels Dream

**Here it is Chapter * I thank you for all the Support Reviews and ideas you guys have given me I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I know, believe me I know. You will find peace eventually, but when you came into the mindscape, you burned something of yourself to reach me. You will never have it back, just as Ecanus and the other Librarians will never live again but in our memories." <em>-Sanguinius Primarch of the Blood Angels VI legion to Mkani Kano.

* * *

><p>"<em>you are a contradiction<em>" The inner voice stated its deep alluring voice holding no amused edge for the first time. "_you hate everything so much that you wish it would disappear, yet you also seek to protect it __doesn't that seem bizarre to you?__ One day you will have to decide who you __really__ are_"

"_I already know who I am_" Issei replied irritated at it.

"_oh then by all means tell me, who you_ _are_" the voice asked.

"_I am Issei Hyoudou, nothing more nothing less_" Issei stated.

"_are you? Are you really Issei Hyoudou as you claim to be_?" The voice questioned.

"_who are you to say otherwise_" Issei challenged clearly not liking where this was going.

"_who am I, that is a good question maybe I am you, maybe I am no one at all just a manifestation of your madness, or maybe_" its voice took on a more sinister tone "_or maybe I am your brother after all we share the same mother, we both know that you were adopted, but do you know where you were born?_" "_I know, I can tell you I can even show you my little brother, after all we are both successors to our mothers legacy, after all despite your incomplete status you still feel the pull, the urge to join the reunion, after all I know the feeling too my preconceived brother._"

"_Preconceived what crap are you spouting, this is way to talkative for you and way to crazy as well_" responded.

"P_reconceived as in your genetic material was not stabilised when you were taken out of it. It is amazing that you have lasted this long even, clinging to life as the degradation eats you out from the inside, you don't even desire a cure, you're just happy to let nature take its course even though nothing about you is and was natural to begin with_" The voice answered.

"_As always you leave more questions to be answered than questions to answer, you make it sound as though I was born in a laboratory or was some type of lab experiment_" Issei stated wishing he hadn't listened to the voice.

"_would you like me to lie or tell the truth on that one_" The voice inquired.

"_I'd rather not know the answer to that particular question_" Issei replied.

"_Suit yourself continue to live a lie while you still can, you cannot deny what you really are. In the end the truth will come out, no matter how hard or how well you try to hide it, the truth will come out. And when that happens you will only be able to accept what you are, no amount of self-denial or meaningless fantasies will change that fact_" The voice answered the amusement still there but retaining a serious edge to it.

"_just shut up the only one who has control over who or what I am is me! and me alone!_" Issei snapped mentally towards it.

"_you are entitled to your fantasies little brother, but be sure to remember that they are just fantasies_" the voice responded. "_but now is not the time for that your former friend from childhood needs you, __by the way she wants to be more than just 'friends' if you hadn't noticed_" It added.

"_There is a difference between not noticing and refusing to acknowledge_" Issei replied.

"_how Ironic that you are going to save someone who's presence you can barely tolerate_" The voice mused apparently he thought the situation was humorous needless to say Issei did not find it so.

"_I don't mind Shidou's presence_" Issei responded distractedly as he was moving in the direction he felt the Fallen Angels energy.

"_Not her the other one, the freak with blue hair that hasn't been died_" The voice replied.

"_I really don't know you too well but from the way we have always interacted you are the last person to call anyone else a freak_" Issei rebuked.

"_that is true unless we are the normal ones and it is everyone else who is abnormal_" The voice suggested.

"_don't give up on your dreams, keep sleeping_" Issei teased

"_sage advice but I wonder how will you b able to get those __girls out of the mess they are in_"

"_the only reason they are in this mess is because the blue-haired one chose to charge headlong into and enemy base_" Issei answered. Viewing Irina and Xenovia struggling against Kokabiel's Fallen Angels Issei decided to gain the Fallen Angel's attention by sending an Octaslash cleaving the ones dominating Irina. To the Fallen Angels credit they immediately where able to react trying to perceive this new threat Several groups of them converged upon him only to end up sliced into pieces for their trouble.

"what is this another insect, crush him you pathetic fools, lest he ruin everything we are trying to accomplish" Kokabiel snarled.

Issei glanced at this being that was called Kokabiel. The sight that greeted him was one of a pale skinned man with reddish to pink eyes that lacked the whites. Kokabiel had pointy ears and long black hair, he was wearing the most appalling fashion statement ever "_whoa looks like he needs to get out more he reminds me of some sort of fashion accident what does he think all those trinkets will do protect him? _" Issei thought regarding the black robe with intricate and relatively meaningless trinkets hanging from it.

"_that i__s definitely not your imagination he really needs to get out more_" The inner voice stated in agreement.

"who are you who is just a mere mortal that stands to defy me? As I have said before your god is dead he died in the great war so why are you and the persistent girl still fighting you have nothing to fight for" The Grigori sneered.

"Oh I don't know, I'm just a guy who is at the wrong place at the wrong time" Issei answered in his most cocky and insufferable impersonation. "and I am also going to be the one to cut you down to size" Issei finished his voice becoming deep cold and intimidating.

To this Kokabiel laughed arrogantly "what on earth makes a _mere_ human think that you will ever be able to best the likes of me?"His answer was Issei's crimson Masamune piercing his chest. "what?" the Grigori exclaimed as Issei's right hand proceeded to latch around his throat.

"You made a mistake" Issei stated cooly "you presumed I was a mere human" as he scrutinised the expression on disbelief on Kokabiel's face. Kokabiel's facial features twisted into a smug grin. Without letting up Issei turned his head to see a bespectacled elderly main with greying hair and a moustache bearing down upon Irina who had somehow lost her excalibur mimic. Without hesitation Issei leapt through the air and cut down that man in an instant spraying himself and Irina in the mans blood.

Irina for her part just stared at Issei was this white hared avatar of death really the boy who had been her friend all those years ago, had the Degradation he constantly suffered made him into this bitter person she was seeing or was he like Asia the former Holy Maiden said that he was still kind and caring. It was hard for her to discern. Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw a light spear sticking out of his Chest. "Issei-kun" She stammered in horror as he collapsed Kokabiel standing over him.

"you should have know better than to turn you back on me boy" He sneered "This is your kinds destiny to bow before your betters like the worthless trash you are" He then proceeded to laugh maniacally until it was cut short by Issei smacking him with the pommel of the Masamune sending him hurtling into the ground. "what! how are you even alive I stabbed you through the heart?"

To the audiences astonishment a singular black wing sprouted from the white haired teens back. "The only one" Issei started to speak softly at first blood dripping out of his mouth making it look like he was a vampire that finished feeding. "The only one who controls my destiny is me and me alone!" Issei's voice rose until it was a roar and reverberated the area they where in. Looking at Kokabiel with a touch of insanity in his eye he roared at the Grigori causing all those present to flinch "do you understand that!" with that he leapt/flew straight at the Fallen Angel.

Kokabiel was petrified in terror his last thought as he he barely avoided being sliced vertically in two "_what is he? An Angel with only a single wing impossible?_" He thought. "Why are you choosing to protect these weaklings? you are one of us after all your wing proves it" Kokabiel asked.

Issei turned his aquamarine reptilian like eyes to regard Kokabiel "I hate weaklings they are always worried about when they are next going to be attacked, they can't trust anyone and have no opinion of their own. I can't stand such people!" Issei exclaimed. "But I guess it is because strong people make them that way, it is the strong who create the weaker, It is the strong who drive them to destruction" At this point Issei was again advancing/ flying towards Kokabiel his Masamune poised and a dangerous as well as murderous yet overall calm look in his eyes. It made everyone present shudder.

Seeing this Kokabiel retreated to where he could pick up the fused excalibur sword and parried the blow getting sent backwards due to the amount of physical force behind the blow. "why are you trying to stop the shared dream of our kind? We are superior to all the others"

Issei answered him as he sent Kokabiel backwards again in their clash "The Church and the Devil's will despise you while your own kind will rely on you. The same mistakes will be made as long as you live" Issei stated darkly charging up his sword causing it to shine a bright red.

"why don't you see this is the true dream of the Grigori this is our salvation where we will rule" Kokabiel exclaimed in denial.

In their next clash Issei's Masamune cut through Kokabiel's incomplete Excalibur. As Issei cut him down with a combination of his heartless Angel and his Heartless Needle attack he whispered in Kokabiel's ear "This angel only has one dream to be human" as he sliced through the fallen Angel.

The look of incredulity on Kokabiel's face read "_that is what you want_". The fallen Angel was now cut down to size he was missing an arm and had almost been completely bisected at the torso he wouldn't last much longer.

Walking up to the near death Grigori Issei regarded the ten wings upon his back. "You seem to have a lot of pride in to ten small wings" Issei stated in a cold voice that had a hint of acid in it. "I think I will deal one final insult to you before you depart to whatever hell you have waiting for you" Saying this Issei began to tear the Wings from Kokabiel's back. The fallen Angel did not have the energy to scream but needless to say Issei made sure that he only died after the final wing was pulled out. "Die without the source of your precious pride" Issei snarled before spitting on the corpse then proceeding to cast a spell on it causing it to turn to dust. Turning to the other Grigori present Issei asked in his calm voice with a tint of insanity colouring it "well is there anyone else wish to fulfil their shoes?" when no of them moved forward he said "none of you are going to leave here in any case you tried to kill someone who is precious to me. For that I will kill you" with that he leapt up and flew at them his Masamune raised to strike.

While Issei was slaughtering the remaining Grigori he saw a white armoured figure appear out of thin air and take a swipe at him parrying the blow he quickly cast silence on this new foe before he made contact just like he had done to Kokabiel without anyone realising it. "where is Kokabiel?" the white armoured figure demanded after he had leapt back to avoid the reach of Issei's Masamune.

"you can look for a charcoal stain that is where he last drew breath, that is if in fact he even breathed at all, you never know" Issei replied. He noticed now that the armour was slightly draconic and most probably needed magic to function otherwise it would be impractical. "_good thing I did disable the magic with the silence spell, I wonder how long it will take for this person to figure out?_" Issei thought.

"who gave you the right to kill him?" the armoured figure demanded.

"I gave myself the right, I decide what I do and no one else does" Issei replied a dark tone creeping into his voice.

"you dare to steal my fight from me?" The figured dared.

"who are you?" Issei questioned apparently bored of this conversation.

"who am I" the armoured figure stated in outrage "I am Vali the white crimson dragon emperor the rival to the red crimson dragon emperor"

"I suppose that is I am supposed to be impressed. That is if I new what you were talking about. Since I don't why don't you tell me. On the other hand who is this Crimson dragon emperor you refer to as your rival?" Issei asked

"according to my sources the Crimson dragon emperor is in possession of a teenage girl named Aika Kiryuu" The white figure now named Vali explained.

Issei soughed "are you sure you know who you are talking about?" he asked.

"yes why? Do you think otherwise" Vali responded.

"well you see I know Aika and she, well how should I tell you this, well Aika is more like a crotch empress than anything else" Issei informed Vali.

"what she also has an embarrassing nickname, how did she get it?" Vali asked.

"well she likes to record the sizes of specific parts of the body that only men posses" Issei answered ashamed that he had been exposed Aika's bad habits.

"well answer this one question before I go is she strong?" Vali asked. To himself he thought "_I wonder if the dragon requires counselling like mine_"

"no she is weak like really weak, pitifully if you ask me" Issei answered.

Vali looked disappointed at this "tell her to get stronger"

"tell her yourself, I'm not going to do anything unless I feel like it" Issei responded.

"no one tells me what to do" Vali stated insulted at Issei's response.

Issei adjusted the grip on his Masamune before responding "I just did, well what are you going to do about it"

"this" Vali responded as he prepared to jump at Issei. "_somethings not right_" he thought "_why does the scale mail feel like dead weight?_" The answer was revealed to him when he clashed with Issei. "_why doesn't my _**Divine Dividing**_ work on him?_" Thats when h noticed that was the least of his problems. Vali was sent crashing into the ground "_what why can't I fly? What the hell is going on?_" The only reply to his thoughts was the Masamune piecing his stomach. "that hurts you bastard" he snarled in pain to Issei.

Issei raised an eyebrow before flinging Vali of the Masamune. "of course it is anyone would feel pain if they had a sword stab them in the stomach you are no exception" he said calmly rather too calmly for a gut who had a hole going through his chest where his heart was located.

"how are you even alive?" Vali asked noticing this fact with surprise as he struggled to lift himself up.

Issei smiled bitterly "through sheer will power I will only die when my degradation claims me and not a minute sooner" he stated to Vali.

"degradation what is that exactly?" Vali asked confused at what could possibly kill something as powerful as the being in front of him.

Issei snorted he was tired of explaining what degradation was so he simply said "something that you'll be grateful for if you never have it" Snorting he turned around "looks like we have more unwanted visitors, this time they have white wings, hmm interesting think you want to leave?" Issei suggested to Vali presuming that Vali was not in league with Heaven, or on good terms with them.

Taking his advice Vali left before the Angel Seraph could get any closer. "huh I'll see you around then" was what he said before teleporting away.

Issei didn't even bother responding to him instead he fixed his gaze upon the incoming Angels. "_They seem to be Angels, real Angels not like their fallen kin I wonder what is going to happen now?_" he thought.

The first of the Angels approached him like their Fallen kin they were distinctly attractive in an otherworldly sense, though none of that mattered to Issei "so what can I do for you?" he asked in a polite tone.

"where is Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta?" one of them a Female one with long blonde hair, perfect features and an iron voice asked.

Issei shrugged "Shidou-san is on her knee's there looking awestruck or her brain has shut down some thing or the other" Issei answered proceeding to jerk his thumb at Irina "Her colleague Xenovia is somewhere despairing. Serves the uptight and _holier than thou_ bitch right" Issei sniggered.

Choosing to ignore Issei's slight The angel asked "what happened to her?"

"I believe that asshole Kokabiel or coco-pops whatever his name is apparently told her a secret that no one should know" Issei answered.

"what secret did he tell her to cause her to despair?" The Angel inquired.

"dammit your just as nosy as those devils, wanting to know something despite the fact that it says secret, since it is related to your kind you most probably should know what it is or at least have an idea" Issei complained.

"where is the Fallen Angel" one of the other Angels present in their little force asked.

"dead I killed him, about time to the gut was a warmonger and a megalomaniac" Issei answered.

"you killed him what nonsense are you talking about child" that Angel responded.

"believe it or don't I don't particularly care either way" Issei replied.

"what are you? You have a black wing so are you a fallen Angel?" the Female one asked.

Issei shot her the _are you serious_ look "do you any of their kind who have singular wing or have the same or a similar type of wing that I have" for the first time he asked a question during this little encounter.

"there is always a first who knows what Azazel is doing in his laboratory" one of the other Angels responded.

Issei resisted the urge to attack them "_why don't you?_" the inner voice questioned.

"so where are the stolen Excaliburs?" The Lead Angel asked

"well I only saw one sword besides the two that Shidou-san and Quarta-san had. I kinda cut that one in two pieces when I delivered a fatal blow to Kokabiel." Issei explained to the Angels "also isn't what your'e doing violating some treaty of sorts I heard this was a devil's territory."

"we don't owe you any answers" One of them retorted only to find the Masamune at his throat.

"perhaps" Issei stated in a cold and dark tone "perhaps considering that I just singly handedly defeated Kokabiel and prevented another war I say you do. No speak up before I forget where I have placed my patience" he hissed causing all of the Angels present to take a step back from his direction..

"well yes it was but we received permission to come here briefly to retrieve the Excaliburs" The Lead Seraph reluctantly revealed.

"so what will happen now to those two?" Issei asked more concerned for Irina than he was for Xenovia.

"we will have to expel them for they posses forbidden knowledge" was the answer he was given.

"who are you to decide that" Issei challenged.

"We are Angels we are only following the Rules" The lead Seraph said.

"my point you are not the Lord thy God so who are you to judge them?"

"We are his messengers of course" The Seraph answered him unsure of where this was leading.

"what use is the messenger if it has no master" Issei challenged further.

"we have one who we serve" The Angels replied but Issei saw there was a nansecond no even less that that in their hesitation.

"please if you tell me you serve morning-star I will laugh then cry then burn every church to the ground" Issei replied.

"that is not humorous in the slightest, we Serve ArchAngel Michael" They declared before realising that they had been coerced into revealing that God had indeed died. "why did you do this" The lead one asked being able to perfectly control her emotions unlike her fellows.

"Just confirming a fact" Issei responded. "after all if you excommunicate people because they were exposed to the truth by your enemy makes you very hypocritical and revolting beings" Issei finished his smirk turning into a sneer. Spitting on the Ground he pointed to where he had slain Kokabiel "go get out of my sight I am starting to feel an immense amount of hatred and desire to kill you and all your kind towards you for what you said you will do" Issei said his voice returning to its calm, cold and professional demeanour.

"Is that a threat" The Seraph questioned.

"No its a promise I do not tolerate those who say they will wrong one who is my friend nor will I have time for beings who's religion is based of lies and who will remove anyone that knows the truth from their community, was everything in the New testament a lie as well? Conjured up by you so that you can make a living of us foolish mortals" Issei answered with a question of his own his voice calm but the hostility flowing freely.

All the Angels present faces flashed with sorrow at hearing this "It" The lead began but Issei cut her off.

"I don't want to know, I don't care anymore, take the two girls the pieces of excalibur and leave. But be warned if I find out that either of them have been banished or coerced into leaving I will find a way into your so called heaven and darken it making all of you pay for your deception" Issei said.

"_my aren't you the practicing Catholic_" The inner voice teased.

Issei as usual ignored it, instead he listened to what the Angel said "well I am truly saddened that you feel that way we will leave now" after saying that the Seraph's to Irina and Xenovia along with The Excalibur pieces before the departed.

"_Well what are you going to do now?_" The inner voice asked.

"_perhaps I will just wait and see what happens if they do banish Irina and Xenovia I will make good on my promise_" Issei replied.

"_you don't have much left even if you hadn't taken that singular wound_" it said a small very faint note of concern in its voice.

"_I know_" Issei replied "_I know too well_"

* * *

><p><strong>And cut what did you think of it please review also I would be grateful if you shared any ideas you have thanks<strong>


	9. AN Angel and a Levia-tan

**Here it is guys chapter nine sorry for it being late but I was stuck on what to do next please keep up your support and suggestions I really appreciate it**

* * *

><p>"<em>When we are tired we are attacked by ideas conquered long ago<em>"- the philosopharch Nietzsche circa M2

* * *

><p>Issei's mind is drifting through memories as he sleeps he knows that they are not his and that they are more than just dreams. In one he is standing addressing a figure that is dressed and has various similarities to Issei himself. The figure also seems to have a singular wing almost identical to his own and it seems be suffering from degradation as well. Turning to address the figure after a dialogue that Issei could not full comprehend he speaks in the voice that belongs to the one he has heard all his life "Whether your words" He pauses "are lies created to deceive me" he continues before stopping again his voice confused "Or the truth" taking in a deep breath he admits "that I have sought all my life" facing the other figure and looking him in the eyes he finished with a cold finality that Issei has heard himself use "it makes no difference. You will rot." with this said the world around him begins to fade giving into to a complete darkness. He let if flow over him gently wrapping him up in its embrace.<p>

This new world that is left is blank and empty, there is no one. This is something that comforts Issei despite the feeling that would claw into the minds of an average person should they be the one there. It feels as though he is floating on the surface of water just drifting where the current takes him. This is as always how his dreams end now he just has to wait. The wound he received from Kokabiel stings and reminds him that the degradation is starting to claim him already he can feel it more than ever his body is aching it feels as though it has dried up and is crumbling to dust. Then the light appears its presence growing signalling that he is returning to conciousness. Slowly the light engulfs everything and Issei Hyoudou awakens.

Awakening Issei feels a weight on from his arms to his chest looking at the sources he finds Irina and Koneko snuggling up to him. Irina he knew stayed with him for the moment but what was Koneko doing and why was she in his apartment? Suppressing a sigh of frustration at this predicament and also suppressing the urge to hurl both girls out the window. Carefully getting up as not to wake either of the two 'sleeping beauties' up Issei got out of his bed and that's when he noticed he was not wearing any clothes. Sighing once again Issei went and found his casual clothes which he put on Issei walked out of his room into the lounge come dining room and saw Asia in the kitchen. Grabbing an apple he walked up to Asia and asked "So?"

Asia for her part seemed pretty flustered by Issei appearing from behind her and she just stammered "what"

"I wonder what question should I ask first" Issei thought out aloud in a menacing voice perhaps why I was naked when I woke up? When I specifically remember wearing my clothes when I went to bed? Or maybe why are Koneko and Irina were both sleeping in my bed or why Koneko is in my house in the first place?"

At this Asia went from surprised to embarrassed and terrified. Embarrassed because she knew all the reasons and terrified because of Issei's tone and what he might do when he receives the answers. "well you see I uh" she answered unable to bring herself to tell Issei what had transpired.

Issei sighed and smiled sadly at the blonde girl who was his friend. "when you give a reaction like that you don't need to tell me anything what you don't say, says it all" Issei said.

"huh?" Asia made a noise akin to saying I don't know or what does that mean. In this case it was the latter not the former.

Issei smiled at her purity seeing something like that made him truly happy. "_does it? Does it really? maybe you truly loathe her deep down inside because it is something that you never had_" the inner voice taunted.

Issei didn't even bother to give that remark a response. Instead he said to Asia "you became embarrassed and frightened when I asked you that means that you know what has happened it is most probably embarrass, you are afraid of what I will do to the people who were involved one of which may have been you or others who are close to you. That means that there are very few people and I only need to confront those few aout it to get the answer I would need theoretically speaking of course" Issei explained to her.

"Uh Issei-kun why do you not come to school any more" Asia asked.

Issei looked at her with the are you serious face before responding "My hair has turned white Asia I cant convince people that I have dyed it because my eyebrows are also not to mention that my pupils of my eyes have become more slitted than usual and they shine now." he answered.

"_not to mention the cracks along your skin as well as the raw wound through your ches_t" the inner voice added

"Oh I am sorry Issei-kun" Asia apologised "I just thought you know it would be fun to walk to school together"

"_I can tell that was not all she was thinking about_" the inner voice teased.

"_oh will you just_ _shut up __for once your always there talking is there anything else that you are capable of doing?_" Issei mentally growled at it.

"_No there isn't_" The inner voice answered it seemed a bit hesitant to reveal that bit of information.

"_you know I don't even want to know any more_" Issei sighed mentally and physically before asking Asia "If I am not mistaken it is Saturday isn't it? So then why would you want me to go to school with you? Its not even on."

"uh well you see Buchou told us to come today saying it was something big she said that yesterday. Last night Xenovia and Irina came to check up on how you have been doing and I told them that you had been sleeping since your fight with Kokabiel, they decided to stay till you were better, then Koneko came early this morning to get me and then she went to see how you were doing" Asia explained the embarrassment showing in her cheeks..

Issei gave Asia a sad smile "you do understand Asia that I am suffering from degradation I won't be getting any better"

"I Uh" She stammered before inclining her head sadly "I understand Issei-kun but you never let me use the twilight healing on you even though it could help, why do you insist on refusing my help?" Asia asked.

Continuing to smile sadly at Asia Issei answered "it would only be a temporary solution that would mean you would have to constantly be with me and use your sacred gear at regular intervals, I won't force anyone to do that even if they were going to do it willingly" He then gave a bitter laugh "besides I do not desire a cure for myself, I don't really desire it, Asia you should focus more on Saving those who need to be saved. I already have accepted that I am to die because of my degradation, It is not something that I can run from"

"but, but Issei-kun" Asia could not hold back the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. She began to cry as a child that knows it is going to lose something important to it and is unable to do anything about it.

Issei gave Asia a comforting hug. Stroking the back of her head in a reassuring manner as a parent or older sibling might. "there, there Asia. You shouldn't waste your tears over me. Look to the future that it may be brighter than the present"

"but" Asia said between sobs "but with Issei-kun gone how can the future be bright?"

"you don't have to worry about that" Issei said moving away from her and then making eye contact. "I will always be right here" Issei said holding a fist over his heart" It got the desired effect Asia stopped crying as intensely. "feeling better now?" he asked.

"yes, thank you Issei-kun" Asia managed to say although the words were strangled.

"Now lets go wake up those sleepy heads" Issei said with a mischievous grin getting an excited nod from Asia.

"_A truly touching scene my brother_" the inner voice commented to himself earning no response from Issei. "_but will you really __be there_? _Will you really __be in those few who call you friend heart's__?" _The voice asked the unspoken question.

* * *

><p>"So why are you two really here?" Issei asked Irina and Xenovia after Asia and Koneko had left.<p>

"Uh Issei-kun what makes you think that we want anything" Irina said nervously because of the hard Glare that Issei was directing towards them.

"cut the crap Shidou before I _cut_ it for you" Issei answered putting emphasis on the second 'cut' word.

"well you see the head of heaven is interested to meet you" Xenovia stated flatly and almost bitterly.

"I take it from your tone that you are not really going to go back _up _there Quarta" Issei said. "Having faith issues it seems" Issei taunted.

Xenovia fought the urge to draw Durandel and strike at Issei because she knew from the way he toyed with Kokabiel her would kill her without hesitation in an instant. Instead she replied "you could say that."

Issei snorted and smirked at her response either in amusement or approval it was hard for either Irina or Xenovia to tell."oh Shidou we will discuss why you found a reason to sleep in my bed later" Issei smiled but it never reached his eyes.

"but that was the devil's doing" Irina protested embarrassed at the situation.

"_You could kill her in any case_" The inner voice suggested.

Issei was tempted to carry out that suggestion, instead however he favoured Irina with a cold glare before repeating himself "We. Will. Discuss. It. Later." Issei hissed. His voice was cold and hard leaving no room for argument, I also had an edge to it that sent shivers down the two girl's spines.

"yes sir" Irina stammered. She stammered because she was shocked and scared by the coldness in Issei's voice she had responded with the 'yes sir' because of the authority that had crept into his said voice. It was the kind of authority that demanded total and unquestioning obedience.

"well any ideas on why this _false_ head of heaven would want to see me?" Issei questioned

"Please don't call Michael-sama that he is a very nice person" Irina responded.

"_a name so it is the Arch-angel Michael then who rules in heaven_" Issei thought. "regardless on how goo a person he is he is not god therefore he is not the true leader of heaven so please I am entitled to my opinion and I will save my judgement for when I meet him" Issei stated to Irina.

"_you have always know that no god await us after our death, not true god at least_" the Inner voice spoke. It seemed the more the degradation claimed him the louder and harder to ignore the voice became. In short it was becoming a very irritating problem.

"thank you Issei that is the least either of us could have hoped for" Irina replied.

"so are we going or is he coming here?" Issei asked the two Excalibur wielders.

"I'm not sure I do believe that he said he would send someone to get you" Irina answered.

Raising his eyebrow Issei asked "so you two are not coming with me I take it?" Xenovia he could expect from her behaviour but Irina why wouldn't she come? "I take it you know something that is preventing you from coming with me Shidou?"

"er no, I mean yes Arch-Angel Michael asked that he meet you alone" Irina answered.

Issei could tell that something was not right that he wasn't being told everything "_I say you make them talk, well Shidou at any rate seems to be nervous about this topic. __I say we torture Quarta fist it will make Shidou spilll whatever she is hiding_" was a suggestion the Inner voice made.

Issei ignored it. "_Fine let them play that way_" Issei thought. "_I am going to have to expect some kind of trap._" Just then s if to relieve the situation of its tension the door bell to Issei's apartment rang. "I'll get it" Issei said before leaving the two Excalibur wielders to open the door.

Opening the door he was greeted with the sight of possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "_unnaturally it seems_" Issei thought as he noticed her features where similar to those of the Angels he had met previously. "so what can I do for you miss?" Issei asked trying his best to sound polite and cheerful. The only one who could tell he was acting besides himself was that accursed voice in his head.

"Hello this is where Issei Hyoudou lives?" the blonde haired woman asked.

"who's asking?" Issei responded his mask disappearing to reveal something cold and professional not to mention slightly intimidating.

The only reaction the figure at the door gave to this sudden change was a very slight barely perceptible twitch "my name is Gabrielle, I have come to Escort you to my Superior" She replied hiding how threatened she felt quite well.

"Is that so?" Issei stated. Crossing his arms "I guess it wouldn't hurt to just pay a visit but I thought only those who live righteous lives or something along those lines get to go to heaven. Also as you can see I am very much alive, even though I am dying I am not dead yet so I fear I will be violating tradition or rules and regulations if I go with you" He said in an almost joking manner.

Gabrielle smiled kindly at him and said "very well, I will see what I can do" then she disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"_how cliche is their manner of teleportation? __The__ least __they can do is to__ make it original._" Issei though.

"_Indeed_" The inner voice spoke sharing the same sentiment.

"Issei-kun Why did Gabrielle-sama leave without you?" Irina asked.

Issei smirked at her before answering "perhaps because I told her that there was no way in hell I would go to heaven with her alone"

Irina gasped "you didn't really say that to her did you Issei-kun?"

"of course he didn't" Xenovia answered "he wouldn't be that insulting" turning to Issei she asked "would you?"

Issei looked at them as if they were insane "why would I be upfront rude to someone I only just met and who has also not done anything to me or my friends that I know of? No I just told her it with different wording and in a more polite manner" he answered.

Irina let out a sigh of relief "thank god, I mean thank goodness. I thought you really had said that to her Issei-kun"

"Shidou I find your lack of faith in my character to be inspirational" Issei commented dryly.

"now that was a joke right? was that a joke?" Xenovia asked.

"_if you attract what you are how on earth did I attract these people they're all idiots or at least seem to be ones?_" Issei thought.

"_I don't know maybe they are attracted to powerful beings_" The inner voice said.

"So I guess I will have to wait until this Michael person or should I say Angel you two talked about gets here or sends someone to pick me up?"

* * *

><p>About an hour later the doorbell rang again when Issei answered it to find that it was Sona Sitri "what are you doing here?" Issei asked her.<p>

Sona adjusted her glasses then answered "I am her to pick you up and ensure that you attend school, since you no longer have the excuse of being unconscious or incapacitated." The Student Council president stated.

Issei dead-panned at her "Are you serious or is this some kind of sick joke?" he asked.

"I am always serious about school activities and attendance" Sona answered."today is the day that the school is open to the public as such all students are supposed to be present you are the only one who isn't" she explained.

"I'm not sure if your glasses need to be replaced but I am in no condition to walk around school looking like I came out of a science fiction game" Issei stated referring to the degradation's effects that were now visible to the even a normal person's eye.

Sona regarded him for a moment "While I do agree that no one should see you as you are now, well no one who isn't aware of your situation I must insist that you come. I have also taken the liberty as requested a few days ago by their superiors for Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta to be transferred to Kouh academy" Sona stated in a matter of fact voice.

"fine I'll go, how do you plan to get me to look normal miss Student council President?" Issei asked.

"It will be quite simple I will have an illusion spell cast on you so you will look like your regular self to people" Sona answered.

"_why does all of their solutions involve magic or something else that isn't natural?_" Issei thought.

"_perhaps because it is all they know or for them it has become natural_" The inner voice said "_After all there were always two sides to every coin._"

"Okay fine I'll go just give me a moment to get into my uniform" Issei said grudgingly.

* * *

><p>For Issei the rest of the day was boring and normal, though it didn't sound like it he actually liked it that way. This was not to last for when he was in the gymnasium. At fist he thought they were under attack when there was a massive puff of smoke as the smoke cleared it revealed a very short but well developed girl who looked as though she belonged in a Mahou Shoujo Anime. To his supprise though He saw the Stundent Council President face palm.<p>

"Yoo hoo So-tan the magical girl Levia-tan is here" The girl shouted Enthusiastically in Sona's direction.

"So-tan? By chance is that girl referring to you Sempai?" Issei asked and embarrassed Sona.

"err no, no she Isn't" Sona answered after a brief pause.

"jackpot" Issei thought successfully not making and evil looking smile and maintaining a demeanour of disinterest.

"So-tan how can you be so cruel to your Onee-chan" The magical girl said pouting.

"And here I was about to ask if she was your younger sister, turns out for some reason she believes she's older than you" Issei stated.

Sona sighed "yes I guess so my older sister Serafall can be a bit much"

"are you going to put in a restraining order?" Issei asked genuinely amused by Serafall's antics.

"Oh you don't you dare try to steal my Sona-cha away from me" The girl who Sona had called Serafall and who had called herself Levia-tan shouted.

"I wouldn't dream of it by the way who are you?" Issei asked.

"Who Am I I am Magical Girl Levia-tan, banisher of evil doers, children cheer my name, Adults fall to my cuteness. Nice to meet you by the way" The strangely dressed girl with even stranger behaviour said.

The next thing that Issei was doing was that he was on his mobile phone calling the health department "hello is this the Japanese mental health department, I'd like to report that I have found a girl suffering from delusional eighth grader syndrome the we are currently in the gymnasium of Kuoh academy" The next thing that happened was that men dressed in swat uniforms burst through the sealing with a helicopter overhead they captured the girl who had called herself Levia-tan and proceeded to climb up a rope ladder that was coming from a helicopter.

"What just happened?" Sona asked with an unusual amount of shock on her face.

"I thought that as simple delusional eight grader syndrome is a serious illness infecting the youth of society today, I summarised that that girl who claimed to be your older sister was suffering from it due to her peculiar behaviour. So like any decent law abiding citizen it was my duty to report it they are most probably taking the girl to a rehabilitation centre" Issei explained hiding his amusement behind a mask of professional concern.

"Rehabilitation centre" Tsubaki the vice president of the student council stuttered at a loss for words.

"what?" said innocently despite knowing that his intentions were anything but.

It took half an hour which was considerably long for the Girl named Serafall to appear again. When she did she was not happy. "So-tan you big meanie, how could you let a jerk like that do something to your precious Onii-chan" She pouted adorably.

"she seemed to do it quite easily" Issei stated to the magical girl.

"I should punish you for this" Serafall pouted. "by the way what is your name?"

"Its Hojo, Doctor Hojo" Issei answered. "my parents weren't very creative."

"_that is definitely not funny_" the Inner voice chided "_how on Gaia did you know that name?_"

"_dunno was the first piece of worthless shit that popped to mind_" Issei answered

"_well you aren't wrong on the worthless or shit part_" it replied.

"please ignore that Sreafall-sama his name is Issei Hyoudou" Sona corrected. Then she whished she hadn't

"He's Issei Hyoudou the one you keep on telling me about So-tan?" Serafall said.

"I don't tell you anything" Sona replied in a moment of uncharacteristic embarrassment.

"you're right you didn't tell me about this either, I had to find out for myself" Serafall pouted it seemed she was doing it consciously. "good thing I know everything that goes on when you are at home So-tan."

"Issei favoured Sona with a disinterested look before suggesting "does a restraining order sound too bad sempai? Or perhaps you would like a court case for stalking? What she is doing is a crime after all it is harassment."

"that is not funny" Serafall shouted dramatically.

Issei then smirked "for you maybe I on the other hand am having a ball."

"oh your'e just acting like that because your degradation is making you be in lot of pain" Serafall stated dismissively..

The Gymnasium was then flooded with immense kiler intent Isssei looked coldly at Sona before asking "you told people about me?"

Sona when she made eye-cantact with Issei felt as if she was about to be killed "apart from Rias and my peerage no, my sister must have found out while I was researching it when I was at home" She answere stammering.

"pray tell then why you were researching it then" Issei asked his voice chilling everyone even Serafall to the bone.

"I was hoping to find a cure for you" Sona admitted.

"while it was admirable of you to do so I did say that I didn't desire a cure, this isn't an illness or disease that can be fixed." Issei stated.

"oh don't be such a fatalist I am sure that with my help So-tan can find a cure for you Issei-kun" Serafall stated cheerfully ruining the atmosphere.

"_what is with these people and the affectionate suffixes_" Issei mentally raged.

"And what would it cost? I am not willing to pay any price if it hurts someone else just to live longer" Issei sneered before he walked out.

Once he had left it took a while for every one to regain their senses. "Serafall-sama I am sorry for my fellow Students disrespect towards you please be lenient with your punishment" Sona apologised.

"Anything for my adorable So-tan" Serafall replied cheerfully lifting the mood "after all from what I can see he is a good perso, by the way have you heard there will be a meeting of the three factions"

"I haven't heard of that" Sona confessed "where will it be held?"

"actually it is going to be held here in Kouh academy" Serafall answered "Heaven and the Grigori have both requested that Issei be present."

"why what are they planning?" Sona asked.

"I don't know but we will have to be ready for anything, also I think I have a lead on how to cure Issei's Degradation."

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like not much on the action but I still think I did a good job<strong>

**Please review or PM me if you have any suggestions thanks for all your support**


	10. Don't get on his bad side

**Alright Guy's I'm sorry I couldn't publish this one sooner truth is I was stuck on how to do most of this chapter but here it is I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return, to become the due that quenches the land, to spear the sands the sea's the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice<em>"-Genesis Rapsodos's interpretation of the final and lost act of LOVELESS

* * *

><p>"Asia what in the name of the most profane are you wearing?" Issei asked. "wait more importantly who is this crossdresser with you?" Issei was scrutinising at Asia and the blonde Nancy boy she had with her.<p>

"oh this is Gasper Issei-kun" Asia answered cheerfully "he is Rias''s first bishop."

"I see why is he what is he doing with you?" Issei asked.

"his power is unstable so he was locked away" Asia answered "though something happened and he was unsealed so Rias decided that he needed to go through some rehabilitation to get accustomed to the outside world."

"the real world is scary" the meek looking boy stated and clung on to Asia as if he was trying to hide.

"whats the matter afraid of sunlight little boy?" Issei teased. "what are you a vampire don't worry it will only turn you to dust or was it ash? Either way don't worry it will be over in a few moments"

Gasper gave a terrified squeal and clung Clung on Asia more tightly. "Issei-kun" Asia chided "he is a dhampir so please don't go around saying things like that so needlessly"

"and here I was thinking he was some kind of elf or fairy" Issei responded "so what do you want with me?"

"well Gasper was hooping to meet you he is a very big fan of yours" Asia admitted.

"why would he want to meet me? Wait did you just say he was a big fan of mine?" Issei asked.

"yes" Gasper chirped quite cheerfully "I love it with you as the main character and what you going around doing bowing to no authority"

Issei's voice suddenly took on a dark undertone "care to explain"

Gasper still caught up in his fantasy said "it would be easier to show you" then taking out an Ipad he proceeded to to show a trailer it went.

**A Being of who's origins are shrouded in Mystery**

It then showed Issei sprouting his single wing, before taking flight.

**Heartless, cold, merciless, ruthless and brutal**

First it showed Issei killing freed then it went to show his fight with Riser and him asking the Phenex clan member the question "I have thought of a good gift for you, shall I give you despair?"

**Yet also compassionate and kind**

It then went to the seen where he had first met Asia and helped her. It then showed him playing with several little children as they built a sand castle and finally it showed him helping an old woman cross the road.

**Bound to a being of unspeakable power**

it then showed the scene from the church, of a being with long white hair and also a single wing on the right side of its body wrapping itself up in the wing and then disintegrating leaving Issei to fall down in its place.

**Doomed to die due to a powerful illness**

it the showed Issei talking to Sona and Rias "degradation isn't something that a person can recover from" he said. Then it showed him in another seen explaining to them "I am dying on a cellular level"

**He challenges his fate**

It then shows his fight with Kokabiel where he declared "the only one who controls my destiny is me and me alone"

**Action Romance, Tragedy and more**

**Join us for the Angel with a single wing episode one out now and figurine sales are coming soon**

**Episode one The Heartless Angel**

**May the Gar be with you all**

Issei watched in silence as the screen turns blank. "also you should check out this comic about you" Gasper said handing a comic book to Issei.

"TO Issei's immense displeasure and outright disgust it contained Yaoi scenes of him with several males mainly Kiba and Riser. Issei shook with barely controlled rage .He knew that a certain red head with far too much time on his hands was responsible for this, lifting his head to the heavens he shouted "what is it his shit? Sirzechs you will not escape my wrath." The world shook in sympathy with his roar. Sprouting his single wing he took off and flew in the direction of Kuoh academy with a mighty roar that shook the still shaking the earth.

Asia who had been watching and covering her ears when Issei began to roar said "well that could have gone off a whole lot better, I hope Issei-kun isn't about to go do something that he is going to regret, that would be really bad for all of us"

Gasper on the other and had sparkles in his eyes "so cool" the blonde haired pink eyed dhampir stated as he saw Issei's form rocket into the distance.

* * *

><p>To say Sirzechs Lucifer the current Maou was worried would be a grievous understatement he was terrified. Not more than a few minutes ago Issei Hyoudou had been reported appearing at the Gremory mansion with Rias. Then the Boy had grabbed one of the servants and shouted the Maou's name receiving the directions from the terrified and slightly traumatised servant he then took of into the air at a frightening pace and was making headway to the Maou. "Grayfia?" he asked his wife and queen "do you think that anyone can stop him?"<p>

Grayfia who was normally composed also looked disturbed "it is my belief that Issei Hyoudou will slaughter anything and everything that gets in his way. Considering that he we can feel the hat, rage and killing intent emanating from him here I say that he is really going to kill you"

"I don't understand what could have brought this on?" Sirzechs asked.

"I believe that he has found out about the TV show you made about him, most probably he is enraged by the take on his life and at the invasion of his privacy" Grayfia answered though "I did warn you not to make it too dramatic"

"yes I believe that I should have listened to you on that regard" the red haired Maou agreed.

The situation itself would be quite painful in the immediate future. Not only had someone shown Issei his the TV show the Gremory's had made about him but something about it had definitely irritated him. Well irritated is a light word considering Issei is in a murderous frenzy and flying at top speed while shaking the world by roaring Sirzechs name and a number of obscenities. "_he really isn't taking it well" _Sirzechs thought to himself_._ Feeling the killing intent closer he added. "_not well at all the boy is definitely out for blood! My blood_" Sirzechs shivered at the thought. If he withdrew to a different location he had no doubt that Issei would either continue pursuing him or turn his ire on anything around him. The second option was one Sirzechs could not afford so he waited for this self styled Angel of death to come.

Grayfiia herself was worried from what she had personally seen of the boy he was unpredictable in most situations. While she did believe that they would receive a negative reaction from him regarding the show, but this was a little beyond what she had suspected. "_I guess he really is an unpredictable wild card_" Grayfia mused to herself trying to stave off the worry and fear that was creeping into the atmoshpere.

The two's thoughts were interrupted as a massive cash resounded through the hall. There staring at them or more exactly Sirzech with a rage fuelled expression and a look of madness in his eyes was Issei Hyoudou. "Sirzech" he roared shaking the ground they were on "prepare yourself and pick whatever passes for a god among your kind and pray" saying this the white haired boy leapt at the red haired Maou with his Masamune raised.

Grayfia tried to leap between the two but was swatted away by Issei who did so with out a second glance or a first for that matter. The strongest queen was sent crashing through the wall and lay unconscious. Seeing this Sirzechs tried to ready himself but found he could not summon any of his power or magical abilities. Unable to do anything he found himself helpless as the Masamune skewered him in the gut. "Now for what you have done I will make you share a portion of may pain you too will die slowly albeit faster than myself." Issei hissed with venom lacing the edges of his voice.

Just then a small blast of the absolute destruction power was shot at him. Issei swatted it away with his wing pulling the Masamune unceremoniously out of the Maou he turned and saw a small boy barely the age of seven with red hair and red eyes staring at him with all the defiance that a child could muster. "and you are?" Issei asked curious to see who this boy was. Because of several facial features and the hair he could accurately guess that he was related to Sirzechs perhaps a younger sibling or more likely a child of his given some of the genetic traits.

"I" the boy stuttered "I am" he stuttered again when Issei made eye contact with him it was as if he was looking an apex predator in the eyes and he was its prey "I am Millicas Gremory I will not let you harm my father while I still live" surprisingly the boy was very mature for his age something that his aunt and father regrettably did not have in common with him, that truly was a shame.

"Oh and I suppose that you're going to stop me little boy" Issei asked as he began to advance on the child. Sirzechs tried to rise and stop him but Issei simply smacked him in thee chest with the pommel of the Masamune causing a sickening crack to be hear and as well causing the crimson haired Maou to collapse once again. "Well aren't you going to stop me?" Issei asked again when he received no response from Millicas.

"I, I will stop" the boy stammered and shouted as the menacing figure of Issei advanced upon him.

"_such a brave boy so much potential it would be a shame if it was never to be reached_" the inner voice stated menacingly.

"_a shame indeed_" Issei agreed "boy do you know the consequences of failing to stop me?" Issei asked in an almost gentle tone.

"I, uh" the boy stammered clearly he knew but he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"your father will die anyone who attempts to hinder me will die, right now that includes you and your mother who struggling to regain conciousness from the _light_ tap that I gave her" Issei answered for him letting the impact of the consequences kick in.

"you, you can't" the boy shouted. It was obvious that he was losing his never.

"and why not? Do tell" Issei asked playfully interested in how Millicas would respond.

"you just can't its not right" the boy stammered on shaky legs. He wouldn't be able to stand up for much longer.

"oh poor, poor little Millicas. So young and so pure. Are your ready to learn something about the real world that is terrifying?" Issei asked. Not waiting for a response he answered "the world is not right it is a cruel and unforgiving place people like you who have lived sheltered lives wouldn't understand that, know this boy you are only wrong when you yourself believe so."

At this the boy collapsed his courage spent he began crying and crawled up to Issei's legs and latched onto it "please don't kill daddy please don't please stop hurting everyone." the boy begged tears streaming down his eyes.

The Issei bent down and patted Millicas on the head Millicas first flinched at the touch but is was surprisingly gentle "I guess I can make an exception, but only this once" Issei stated as he gently stroked the boys hair. "Tell your old man this if he ever makes light of my life and burdens for his own amusement or profit again, you will be the first one I kill, also tell him that if the Yaoi he has made isn't destroyed within the next twenty-four hours this world will burn" he stated his voice hardening for the last part and taking on a hateful edge.

"thank, thank you" Millicas stammered as Issei detached him from his leg and flew off. Once Issei disappeared into the distance Millicas ran to his father who had been collapsed in the rubble "dad, dad wake up" he shook Sirzechs trying to wake him up.

* * *

><p>"you attacked and almost killed my brother" Rias shouted at him. "how could you do that?"<p>

While usually Issei was calm and composed he reacted with rather excessive hostility towards her by roaring back. "your brother made a Yaoi comic about me, Riser and Yuuto. I hate Yaoi also your brother made light of my existence I should have killed him, if you insist on shouting and releasing your frustration on me I will do the same" Issei roared raw hatred in his voice.

"wait you aren't mad about the show or merchandise?" Rias asked confused.

"of course not" Issei snapped. "what I did all that was for the Yaoi scenes your brother depicted me in."

"oh so you were trying to kill him for that?" Rias asked suddenly feeling sheepish.

"of course homosexuality is something I loathe" Issei responded "also I wasn't trying to kill him I was in the process of killing him when his son changed my mind" Issei corrected her. "can't have him growing up an orphan can we" Issei chuckled reverting back to his usual demeanour.

Rias didn't here the last part and asked "how did Millicas change your mind?"

Issei looked at her with an expressionless gaze "that is for me to know and you to guess at" he responded with a barely perceptible smile.

"Anyway do you know what you have done?" Rias asked.

"enlighten me" Issei responded with a rather disinterested look in his eyes.

"you almost killed the Maou not just any Maou, the Maou without breaking so much as a sweat. The underworld is going to be in turmoil for weeks if not months" Rias stated evidently worried at the situation.

"you give a pretty name to it but hell is hell no matter which way you put it, a devil should be the one to understand that" Issei responded.

Rias was about to respond when she realised he was teasing her "you really have no idea do you?"

"as I said before enlighten me" Issei responded never once changing his tone nor losing his disinterested look.

"some devils will be calling out for your blood" Rias stated.

"they are welcome to try" Issei replied. "all are welcome" he added sinisterly making a reference to the hymn.

"some of them will be claiming that my brother is no longer fit to lead our kind that he lost to a lesser being, or worse claim that you are an agent for the Grigori" Rias continued worried about that more than she was about the first.

"I am sure that you're brother will most likely cover this up as a part of his TV show after all" Issei responded. "conniving little bastard that he is" he muttered more softly so that only he could here those words. "also wouldn't that work against them if the claim that I am an agent for the Grigori I may go and work for said faction" Issei commented slightly amused.

"also now the other factions as well as the my own will try to approach you more than ever since you have proven to be very powerful" Rias said.

"let me guess if they cannot get me on their side they will try to destroy me so that no one else will" Issei responded.

"yes I believe so your existence and your presence has turned our world upside down and into turmoil" Rias admitted "with you here there is a possibility of destroying the opposing faction if one gets you on their side."

Issei snorted in amusement "why are you telling me this?" he asked.

Rias was caught off guard "I well, I, I just want to help you a person who is really selfless like yourself shouldn't be left to die because his body is killing itself, I guess that knowing that someone who is as kind as yourself is dying because of no fault of his own is saddening" Rias admitted.

"I guess that is the way Sona feels too" Issei commented. "please I don't wan't your sympathy, use it on someone who can appreciate it"

"thats what I am saying you always help others but won't ever let anyone help you why?" Rias shouted.

Issei smiled not his usual small guarded smile but a sad one "If I didn't have this degradation would I truly be me? Most probably I would not" He answered. "I don't want to be cured because that would be rejecting a part of myself and that I will not do this is who I am" Issei stated.

Rias hung her head down in defeat "I'm sorry I never thought of it that way before but please let us help you?" she begged.

"at least you're not too proud because you can admit it unlike madam student council president" Issei commented. "okay I will try but I am not making any promises alright" Issie stated before he walked away not deigning to wait for her reply.

"thank you Issei" Rias said then in a soft whisper she repeated it as the tears came to her eyes "thank you."

* * *

><p>"this is outrageous" Lord Gremory shouted "you can't possibly let him get away with this"<p>

"can and will after all you can't say that he wasn't provoked although for an instant I thought he was going to kill me" Sirzechs stated "my adorable son Millicas here persuaded him to do otherwise" Sirzechs said with a laugh patting his son on the head.

"alright then how do you propose to cover this up then? Every devil felt his presence as he made it know when he was roaring out your name and bleeding raw hatred and rage" Sirzech's father asked worried about his son's situation.

"don't worry I can add this as a bonus scene to the video game I am making I will claim that it was a setup to capture the feel of it" Sirzechs answered cooly before laughing. "it will be a massive hit, just imagine how many devils will swallow it up just to play the final level to see that scene"

"I'm sure it will be a hit" his father added dryly "they will be playing it just to see you get hit and not get back up"

"let them do that beside he is not a bad person, he may talk tough and commit some terrible actions but there are lines that I know he won't cross here I found out the reason he didn't kill me or Grayfia was because he didn't want Millicas to grow up an orphan" Sirzechs explained.

"how thoughtful of him" Lord Gremory replied bitterly.

"oh now don't be like that dear, like our son said he was provoked how would you react if you were put in a Yaoi comic making out with Archangel Michael or Lord Phenex for that matter" Lady Gremory chided

"you do have a good point" her husband responded "say what was the name you were going to give the game" he asked.

"of that I was planning on calling it 'The Angel Heartless' sound good" Sirzechs answered.

"quite fitting if you ask me, even though he has proven to have a heart of gold" Lord Gremory said.

"that is the point of the title to through people off" Sirzechs explained. "also I believe that the Grigori and the Church will try to recruit him soon"

"shouldn't we try to make our move for his services then" Lord Gremory questioned.

"no not at all, you see Issei Hyoudou is a person who does what his heart tells him to, he won't join the Grigori mainly because of several stunts they have tried to pull that are unsavoury to him and he won't join the Church because of the lie that they tell" Sirzechs explained.

"so will he join our faction then?" Lord Gremory asked concerned.

"I am uncertain, though it is better for him to be as he is now" Sirzechs answered.

"why would you say that?" Lord Gremory asked.

"I believe that he is best not giving the factions an edge over each other, since the peace talks are coming up. I think it is best to leave him as a wild card out there to keep anyone from the three factions and any of the other factions on their toes mainly because of him being a factor they will always have to consider when attempting something that would be repulsive to his morale standards." Sirzechs explained.

"But won't they just wait until he is dead then, after all he is dying of degradation as he calls it" Lady Gremory stated "how sad Rias is rather fond of him as a friend too" she added a bit sad for the possibility of her daughters loss.

"thats why I had Serafall aid Sona and Rias in their search for a cure for him if he does not die they can't just bide their time" Sirzechs stated. "also since he is technically on our territory any action they make could be seen as a declaration of war."

"I must say there is some risk to your plan but it is a good one" Lord Gremory stated.

"Thank you father for the vote of confidence after all he is a kind person so it would be a shame for him to die" Sirzechs said.

* * *

><p>Issei was walking home from the most craziest afternoon of his life, Xenovia and Irina had both stated that they were going out shopping and Asia had contracts to fulfil. So he was walking home alone and most probably would have to make dinner for everyone "why does every one depend on me?" Issei sighed as he opened the door to his apartment.<p>

"maybe it is because you are someone others can depend on a man with blonde hair and noble features stated as Issei walked into his appartment.

Not bothered by this mysterious man after all there was only one person he could be "you have a point you know, also you know you don't have to disguise yourself as a human for on my account" Issei said sprouting his singular crooked wing "its more likely that your probably the more human out of the two of us" he finished speaking.

The man nodded before sprouting twelve golden wings "so you do have a singular black wing and it is shaped crookedly, Also your eyes are just as I was told, I have heard of it but I truly didn't expect it to be that real" he commented.

"what that is rather Ironic since you are an Angel you should have more what is that word? oh yeah _faith _in your fellow's" Issei commented.

"I wish it were so but since so many have fallen it is almost hard to" the Angel admitted sadly.

"well shouldn't your introduce yourself after all this is my apartment" Issei suggested smirking.

"my apologies although you already know who I am I will introduce myself like you suggested, I am the current leader of heaven Arch Angel Michael" he said with a warm smile "Issei Hyoudou I have been wanting to meet with you we have a lot to talk about"

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is Chapter 10 I hope you can give me some suggestion for Chapter 11 I really need them also I hope to be able make this fic better soo please continue to give me some feedback thank<strong>s


	11. If its not one thing Its another

**Here it Is Guys the eleventh Chapter to be honest I was stuck on how to do it orry it took so long but anyway's enjoy**

* * *

><p>"<em>I knew ever since I was a child. I was not like the others. I knew mine was a special existence. But this, this was not what I meant, am I a human being?<em>" Sephiroth in the Mako reactor in Nibelheim

* * *

><p>Issei stared at the Arch Angel wondering why they used a system that was based of how many wings one could obtain. Deciding to get straight to the meat of the matter Issei decided to ask "what things ones one as holy as yourself might have with a sinner most foul such as I" he couldn't resist lacing his words with sarcasm at the being that he viewed as '<em>pretended<em>' to be the Biblical God.

"_he is no god only a one of his servants I wonder how did he usurp the position?_" the inner voice mused.

"_you know exactly how he inherited it, in case you forgot_" Issei mentally replied.

"_my apologies_" the inner voice responded curtly its mocking edge gone for the moment.

"Some of it has to do with you killing Kokabiel" Michael admitted with a nod.

"and the rest?" Issei asked having a vague idea of what 'the rest' was.

"we'll come to that later" Michael replied "first what can you tell me of the war in heaven?"

"nothing in general though I suspect that is what is responsible for the situation of the three factions I have been in contact with" Issei replied.

"you are right about that" Michael answered "during the war in heaven the biblical god my creator and father perished as did the four Satans and Lucifer himself"

"can't we just call him Satan the prince of darkness as the bible dictates? On another note did that weakling Kokabeil really kill him?" Issei asked.

"No he just took credit for it" the Archangel answered "as to your first question that would be offensive to the current Maous."

Issei just snorted "a devil is a devil however you look at it, the ones that do not look like something out of a nightmare are the most dangerous."

"you seem to have a low opinion of them despite living and going to school with them" Michael observed.

"those are just motions I go through, there is a difference between interacting with them and trusting them. It does not matter how many tears any on of them shed I can never trust someone who is that naturally manipulative" Issei stated.

"well that is one way of looking at it" The Archangel agreed. "I guess its genetic thing"

Issei internally frowned. "one could assume so. Though I am interested in why heaven would be interested in me, after all I do posses a single _black _wing after all." he stated giving his own singular wing a shake to emphasis on its appearance. "and does this really look like the wing of an Angel to you?"

"one shouldn't make too many assumptions" Michael answered diplomatically.

"that is true, one shouldn't" Issei agreed "except when one knows."

"do you know?" Michael asked intrigued.

"what I am? Yes, yes I know too well" Issei answered.

"So are you a human being?" the Archangel questioned.

Issei gave a bitter laugh. "no such luck I am a monster" he replied.

"a monster how?" Michael was perturbed at what Issei had called himself.

"do you really want to know?" Issei asked.

"I suppose I must know" The Archangel replied "but I have a feeling that one I am told I would have rather have not learnt."

"I suspect as much" Issei responded. "what do you know of the being named Jenova?"

"Jenova I've never heard of it" Michael answered confused.

Snorting at the answer Issei continued "Jenova was a being excavated from a two thousand year old rock layer."

"what is your connection to this being?" the Archangel asked not sure where this was leading."

"I will get to it, now you see there were a group of humans researching how to make super-soldiers." Issei answered.

"_Super-soldiers_" Michael thought getting a vague idea of where this was going.

"now there were many projects two of them used Jenova cells infecting them into others" Issei continued. "Project G which gave birth to two men One Named Angel and the other Genesis. Genesis as a fetus had the Cells injected into him. Angeal however inherited them from his Mother who was Injected with them before he was conceived. People who received the cells of Jenova this way were classed as G-type SOLDIER's. At first they seemed like normal humans until the side-effects of Project-G began to manifest. Genesis who had them injected into him started to suffer from Degradation like I am. Angeal however had inherited them from his mother and thus never experienced such side-effects. The products of Project-G can infuse their cells into others taking over them turning them into copies of the original as well as gaining some of the Originals abilities. Genesis could do this but his copies would Degrade at an accelerate rate depending on their physical potential. Now Angeal could do the same but he wasn't limited to just humans and could do it to about anything, the process for Angeal could work both ways just as his copies could gain some of his abilities he too could absorb them to gain theirs. Despite his apparent success Angeal's copies would Also suffer from Degradation"

Archangel Michael was deeply disturbed by what he was being told "you said there were two that used this being called Jenova's cells" he asked.

"Yes" Issei answered. "there was a second project. The second Project was called Project-S in comparison the Project-G it could be considered more successful. It was more Direct the Fetus of the child was injected with Pure Jenova cells. Though unlike those of Project-G the child that was born did not inherit Jenova's powers as envisioned he was considered superior."

"Pure Jenova Cells? What do you mean?" Michael Asked.

"The cells that were Injected into the Fetus that was Genesis were diluted by Human DNA because they where taken from a human that had successfully assimilate the Jenova cells. In comparison Project-S only used Pure Jenova Cells."

"Oh" The Archangel responded in understanding "please forgive my interruption, please continue"

"now those of Project-S's cells are Stronger than those of Project-G meaning that they cannot degrade, also because of the pure strain of Jenova cells the product of Project-S is inherently stronger than those of Project-G" Issei explained.

"y_ou shouldn't go telling people the answers that I had searched for my whole life, so casually_" the inner voice said.

"_What_" Issei mentally replied. "Now The one from Project-S has never made copies of himself but is able to receive and give abilities to those who posses his cells"

"_biggest mistake of my life_" The inner voice joked.

"_indeed_" Issei replied. "Also those who posses Jenova Cells are able to sprout a wing or wings but usually only on one side, is there anything else?"

"yes which project were you from?" Michael asked.

"neither" Issei answered. "I was created from the one who had been responsible for Project-G trying to replicate Project-S"

"why would he do that" The Archangel asked a bit confused.

"He was hoping to look for a cure for Genesis, He made me by taking the Two cells of Genesis and Angeal creating a clone of both of them before injecting the fetus with the Pure strain on Jenova cells. Unfortunately Genesis didn't approve of his methods and shut him down before he completed the process so the Subject of Project-M as he called it." Issei answered "also on a side note the personalities of those from Project-G is also transferred over along with their will."

It took about four seconds for Michael to process what had just been said "you mean you are 'incomplete'?" he asked. Issei just nodded leaving the Archangel to continue "and everything about you is a combination of those two people from Project-G?"

"yes also I hear the voice of the subject from Project-S 'the perfect monster' as some called him" Issei answered.

"so everything about you from your abilities to your personality" The Archangel started with horror on his face.

"Is not mine it is genetically written into me that I must behave like that where the personalities clash is where I am given some leeway, but even then the one that is stronger is the one that usually influence those but mainly it is a mix of both of them." Issei finished for him.

"I was right I would have been better off not knowing" Michael said. "you have my sincerest sympathies."

"please don't I don't mind it is what I am" Issei answered.

"_Also you don't desire anyone's pity_" the inner voice added.

"how do you know all of this?" Michael asked.

"we can also share some of the originals memories as well" Issei replied. "Now I believe that you wanted something from me."

"ah yes, I was going to ask you if you would join our forces, given what you have told me I believe I shouldn't" Michael stated.

"why because I am a monster" Issei stated.

"no because that would be asking too much of someone who even before they were born were put through so much" the Archangel responded.

"how benevolent, here I was expecting you to be all high and mighty since you are the one who pretends to be god." Issei stated.

"I am happy to dis-affirm that notion" Michael replied. "though I suspect that the Grigori will try to recruit you after your stunt in the underworld."

"don't worry after their botched assassination of me I won't be joining them soon even if we share a common colouring in wings" Issei responded.

"you seem to be making light of the situation" Michael replied though there was no hint of judgement in his tone.

"I am not involve unless someone involves me" Issei responded "or Asia she's a good girl, could you let her pray and read the Bible for me?"

"I guess I can since you did defeat Kokabiel and prevent another great war" Michael responded. "Though I was wondering if you could play the mediator between the factions in the meeting we are having?"

"where is it at" Issei asked.

"unfortunately it is inn your high school" Michael responded.

"not during school hours I hope?" Issei joked.

"Father Almighty no they must have their education it will be on the weekend" Michael responded with genuine humour.

"If I do this will everyone else leave me alone in those three factions?" Issei asked.

"more than likely yes" the Archangel responded.

"fine I'll play along for now also can you lift the excommunication off of Asia?" Issei responded.

"That is asking a bit much" Michael admitted.

"you're the head of heaven you can do anything regarding the Church that you want just say the Lord wills it or whatever I am quite sure a being like is very resourceful seeing how humans have not discovered the truth yet." Issei responded.

"good point but I don't like abusing my power after all the almighty placed his trust in me" Michael responded "but I will do what I can."

"thanks, I guess I'll see you when that meeting starts" Issei said as Michael left the apartment.

"_you do know that is was really rude and impolite of you to talk about Project-S yet fail to mention my name at all. On another note it was also equally impolite of you to refer to me as if I am not there_" The inner voice chided.

"_Says the man who's homecoming involved burning down his birthplace, twice_" Issei mentally retorted.

"_I am not a man I am something far greater __I am_" The voice began.

"_can it, you have already been defeated five times by the same person remember_" Issei cut it off.

"_one cannot be defeated by one's own self_" it responded.

"_I know several philosophers and incidents in history that can prove you wrong_" Issei challenged. "_also he wasn't you he was your clone_"

"_I still 'let' that Shinra rookie defeat me_" it insisted.

"_The first time was __plausible__ that you were surprised. The second to fifth however not so much._" Issei replied leaving it at that.

* * *

><p>Several hours later when Issei had decided to take a walk outside he was approached by a group of people. "<em>they may look like regular humans apart from their taste in fashion but they are considerably stronger don't underestimate them<em>" the inner voice warned.

"_I won't_" Issei replied it was true he never did. Every situation he was in was carefully analysed and dissected in every way possible and impossible before he acted. Turning to see his pursuers Issei was beheld to the sight of a group of five people all relatively young in age wearing outdated Gakuran uniforms. One of them as Issei presumed to be the leader had sort black hair and wore ancient Chinese style attire. One of the ones next to him also shared a similar haircut and wore glasses as well as a mage robe over his uniform. The most notable figure was a man who was a full to meters height and had a body build to match the fourth one was a pretty boy with silver white hair. The last one was a pretty looking girl with long blonde hair, her face seemed to to be the most friendly and welcoming of the groups yet Issei saw underneath that mask straight away."she is someone who isn't above using underhanded means to achieve her goals" he thought surveying the rest of them briefly taking in their appearance and the way they held themselves "_more so than the rest of them at any rate_".

The one wearing the Chines Attire spoke "are you Issei Hyoudou?" he asked

"I wonder too sometimes but first who's asking?" Issei replied.

"my apologies my name is Cao Cao I am" the person now identified as Cao Cao was cut off by Issei.

"your the son of Cao Song and you intend to bring peace to the land by overthrowing the Han emperor, well you are over a thousand and eight hundred years late someone else already did that and then the peace that was bought at such a high price only lasted ten years or something like that also this is Japan not China I can get you a map if you are lost" Issei interrupted him. His comment did get a visible reaction from the group as in all others bar the one who proclaimed himself Cao Cao where unable not to crack smiles the girl even giggled.

"well no" Cao Cao admitted "I was going to ask you if you would be interested in joining my group."

"please tell me that you have not decided to call it Wei oh that reminds me where is your right hand man Xiahou Dun? Oh wait you didn't name it Wei by the way have you married Bianshi as yet is your firsts son name Cao Pi" Issei replied. "also you have got to tell me how Yuan Shao is doing or have you already killed him?"

"well no" Cao Cao answered.

"okay okay I was just having a moments levity at your expense" Issei admitted "now what is it you want."

"Well" Cao Cao was finally able to regain his composure "I was wondering if you would like to join our faction?"

"oh my guess yours is another one besides those annoying three, I guess if its not one thing its another" Issei stated "what does your do?"

"well we are part of the Khaos Brigade though the faction that I am the head of is called the Hero faction." Cao Cao answered.

"_hero faction you could have been a part of that once upon a time_" Issei teased mentally.

"_I am not even going to grace you with a response_" the inner voice answered.

"_to give no answer is an answer in itself_" Issei replied.

"The Khaos Brigade has several factions in it though it is dedicated to removing the great red from the dimensional gap" Cao Cao continued unaware that he had been interrupted by a being that only Issei could hear.

"the great what now?" Issei asked. It was always easier to catch someone of guard if you pretend to be a little more foolish than you are.

"The Great Red is a Dragon that has taken residence in the dimensional Gap the head of the Khaos brigade is the Ouroborus dragon the infinite dragon."

"so if she is also a dragon why can't she get rid of the great red, also more importantly why does she want to get rid of him" Issei asked.

"well you see" the two meter tall one said in a voice that was both arrogant, assertive, stubborn and pugnacious "he causes her disruptions and irritates her in the dimensional gap and she is unable to defeat him him?"

"and you are?" Issei asked.

The two meter tall giant snorted "I am Heracles the descendant of Heracles" he announced proudly.

"do you by chance mean Hercules?" Issei asked unimpressed.

"they are one in the same" Cao Cao answered for him.

"so you are the descendant of a glorified chore-boy?" Issei stated.

"why you" Heracles responded infuriated "he was the strongest man alive."

"_he was_" Issei agreed putting emphasis on the 'was'. Before Heracles could respond Issei continued "so you are all slaves to a dragon that is infinite in power and will most likely discard you once it has achieved its goal" Issei stated "no thank you I have no interest in being of service to a being like that."

"can you at least listen to us?" the white haired one asked.

Snorting while giving Heracles an insufferable sneer/smirk Issei answered "fine I'm listening"

"we of the Hero faction are dedicated to freeing Humanity from the control of the other factions" The blonde girl stated.

"_oh how lovely a crusader, it makes me sick_" the Inner voice sneered.

"So you do this by allying with non-humans that will also enslave you interesting if counter-productive" Issei observed. "also by the way I believe you three haven't told me your names so I believe that I should get them before we continue."

"fine I am Seigfried" the One with Silver hair stated "my ancestor was rival to King Arthur"

"I am Jeanne, I house the Maid of Orleans spirit" she answered.

"shouldn't you be with the church then" Issei stated "after all you house a saint's soul within your body"

"well I uh" the girl named Jeanne was interrupted by the one of her fellows mainly the one wearing the Mage robe

"never mind that I am Georg" he introduced himself.

"let me guess you're the one who's ancestor made the legendary pact with the demon Mephisto Pheles, there are countless theories about that actually, however I am not certain I want to interact with someone who bears the name of a corrupt man who made a pact with a Demon" Issei said. "as far as first impression goes I really desire nothing to do with you" He stated.

"well what is a bad start" Cao Cao stated "can you at least listen to what I have to say?"

"I already said I am listening Issei answered.

"As Jeanne state before we of the Hero faction are dedicated to freeing humanity from the influence of the other faction." Cao Cao stated. "we work towards a future where humanity will no longer be led by the tenets of any other but their own."

"you mean your own" Issei corrected. "please do not take me for a fool an ambition to lead or save humanity always hides the secret desire to rule it"

"well not really I on wish" Cao Cao began but was once again interrupted by Issei.

"don't lie to me you are human and also you wear your ambition like a second skin" Issei sneered. Before turning his back on them.

"we're not going to let you leave" Heracles declared.

Just then Issei sensed that all of them had made a move to attack him. Smiling inwardly he thought "_alright lets show them how its done_"

Moments later the five members of the Hero faction lay on the ground bleeding with monstrous cut wound in non lethal area's "what kind of monster are you" Heracles asked. He was still in shock that someone had dealt with all five of them so quickly as if they were nothing more than an irritant. Not even Cao Cao's True Longius had been able to match the eight feet long abomination of a blade.

"what am I you ask" Issei answered. His tone was a lot colder and harder than before lacking any emotion whatsoever, it also quite frankly was a bit deeper and far more intimidating. "some times I wonder if I am a human Being at all" Issei then paused before continuing "ah but no such luck I'm afraid I am a monster" he gave a hollow sounding laugh that had bitterness edged into it. "you all told me so much about what you want" he said dangerously "I only feel that it is right to tell you in return what I want after all we all have dreams, or maybe for you it would be a nightmare."

"what is it" Cao Cao coughed unable to get up knowing that he needed to buy time until other members of the Khaos brigade arriived.

"if your stalling for time forget it, I will deal with any of those you who come here as well and unlike you I will not be so gentle" Issei stated. "but back to my dreams I guess what I have isn't really my dream but it might as well be."

"what?" Cao Cao though what Issei had said didn't make sense.

"you see I am subject to the will of a being." Issei answered "now this being is able to influence any being that has its cells in it." looking at Cao Cao's face he saw through the pain etched in it horror. "this being was called Jenova, it was a calamity who fell out of the sky a long time ago. It would take the form a persons most cherished person and then kill them once it had wiped out all life on a planet it would move to the next." Issei smiled at the Horror the members of the Khaos brigades Hero faction were exerting. "now Jenova can separate itself into multiple life forms but these life forms will always be drawn to each other at some point this is called the reunion" the revulsion of the still concious Khaos brigade was delightful. "now you see my dream is to sail the cosmos with a planet as my vessel, just like my mother did" Issei stated before disappearing in a burst of speed.

"he really is a monster" Cao Cao stated before he lost conciousness due to the immense pain he was in.

* * *

><p>As Issei made his way back to his apartment he as in a really good mood, despite his degradation he had been able to work off some bent up steam "<em>khaos brigade huh?<em>" he thought. "_I suspect they will make their move during the meeting between the three factions._" he mused "I guess then that I best be on guard."

Issei opened the door to be crsh tackled by Asia "Issei-kun where have you been? We were worried about you" the little blonde stated.

"yeah I needed to be alone for a bit something wrong" Issei asked.

"no but something is weird" Asia answered "you see when I tried reading the Bible a little bit earlier and this time it didn't hurt I don't know but every time I pray as well it no longer hurts. Do you know what's happening?"

"well I did ask the Arch Angel Michael to allow you to pray, he did say that he would try" Issei answered before Asia latched onto him again.

"thank you Issei-kun thank you so much I don't know how to thank you" She squealed in delight.

"don't now please get off of me" Issei said as he gently shoved the blonde off before walking into his room.

"I wonder what did he do while he was out?" Asia thought to herself. "ah no I am just worrying over nothing Issei would be fine on his own after all he is the strongest person out there"

* * *

><p><strong>There is is Chapter eleven I hope you enjoyed it please feel free to review or PM me if you have any ideas you want to share<strong>


End file.
